Caballero dragon II: El llamado de un amor eterno
by Vampire zelda
Summary: Bueno esta es la secuela de mi primer fic caballero dragon veremos cual es la historia del principe Link II
1. Chapter 1 Un nuevo comienzo

**Caballero Dragon II: El llamado de un amor eterno…**

Nota: este fic es sumamente empalagoso extremadamente romantico y cursi asi que leanlo bajo su propia responsavilidad

Nuestra historia se desarrolla después de nuestra primera historia el caballero dragon

N/A: notas del autor

(……) pensamientos de los personales

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO cambio de esena

…… o los paréntesis representan las acciones de los personajes aunque generalmente uso los parentesis

Antes de comensar y no se hagan bolas cuando diga LINK es nuestro rey oka las personas mayores estaran en mayusculas y los niños en minuscula oka

**Capitulo I **

**Un nuevo comienzo **

Todo ya habia pasado link hera un ejemplar soberano zelda era muy feliz a su lado todo era tan bello no habia pobresa en hyrule todos tenia un trabajo no habia robos en las calles eran muy seguros todo era paz y tranquilidad bueno tranquilidad no porque bueno -U

Impa- Principe Link venga a aca es hora de su clase de historia

Se veia como un niño corria como alma que lleva el diablo era rubio de ojos azules en pocas palabras nuestro link cuando era joven de iguales sentimientos tan nobles y su ingenuidad era muy bello vestia una tunica azul y una pequeña capa y su cabello corto pero con el tradicional flequillo de link

Link- Impa no te preocupes regreso en un rato dile a mi mama que no se preocupe (lo siento impa pero es que ya me aburri de tanta historia)

Al lograr escapar y ya afuera de el catillo exactamente en el puente levadiso se oye a un niño de la misma edad que link llamandolo este niño era hijo de malon y aston. Quienes vivian los fines de semana en el rancho a su vez este niño tenia una hermana de ojos azules de cabellos de fuego identica a malon cuando era pequeña tenia la edad de 6 años junto con su hermano aston quien tenia la edad de 7 y era de ojos cafes cabello rubio de piel blanca era muy lindo y el mejor amigo de link.

Aston quien ya estaba esperando a link

Aston- (tomando un poco de aliento) link senti que no lo hibas a lograr digo impa es muy agil para la edad que tiene yo ya vez me tuve que lanzarme de la ventana suerte que esta el rio jajajajaja

Link- bueno pues listo vamonos

Aston- espera ten te presto mi ocarina para que llames a tu caballo

Link- toma la ocarina (toca la cancion de epona y aparece un caballo igual que epona mayor pues era una de sus crias)

Link sube a epona y a su vez aston en otro caballito que tb llego con la cancion de link era café y de nombre espuxhan.

Aston- pues vamonos

En el camino…

Aston- oye link dime cuando va ha ser la fiesta del 7mo aniversario de la gran victoria de tu padre

Link- pues mi padre me ha dicho que en 3 dias deverias verlos estan muy emocionados hace mucho que mi mama y mi papa no ven a sus amigos mi papa esta siempre muy ocupado y mama tb pero ahun asi tienen tiempo para mi

Aston- oye me han dicho que van a venir muchos principes y "princesas"

Link- No lo se (quien no noto el "princesas" siempre tan distraido como el padre)

Aston- cambiando de tema es cierto que tu padre vencio a ghoma, varinage y al rey dodongo teniendo nuestra edad o es cuento de raru?

Link- si mi padre me ha contado de eso yo lo admiro mucho es muy fuerte

Aston- ya lo creo (mirando hacia el horizonte) mira ya casi llegamos al rancho

Link- si (con sierta pena)

En la entrada del rancho se veia como una niña corria de un lado para el otro y como se arreglaba el cabello y la ropa usaba la misma ropa que malon cuando era pequeña en las manos tenia una cubeta con agua

Aston- ya llegamos hermana mira aquíen traje (mirando a link) ahora vengo no tardo diciendole a su hermana dicelo

Malon- (toda sonrojada) Link… como estas… yo he… ha (toda nerviosa)

Link- si dime malon

Malon- es que yo queria.

Link- (mirando la cubeta) hay si perdon que descuido deja que te ayude malon donde la pongo?

Malon- (quien dio un suspiro y le señalo un bebedero) link les prepare la comida espero que les guste digo no es como la del palacio pero

Link- (con la sonrisa caracteristica de link) hay malon si ya sabes que me gusta tu comida

Malon- (quien se le iluminaron los ojos -)

Aston- ven link malon nos preparo una muy rica comida

Link entro en la casa vio una rica comida (tipica comida de campo) se vea a una sra muy guapa era MALON y ASTON el consejero del rey

MALON- link que bueno que estes aquí (mientras pensaba es igual a link cuando tenia su edad como amaba a LINK)

ASTON- que bueno que este aquí eres igualito a tu padre escabullendose jejejeejeje y tu aston no deverias estar con raru en clase de historia?

Aston- He ha este pues yo… si perdon U.U

ASTON- bueno no importa diviertance pero no digan que estubieron aquí raru me colgaria XD

Terminando la comida link, aston y malon fueron a jugar al campo molestando cucos y corriendo por todo el campo al atardecer

Link- Creo que es hora de que me balla

Malon- u.u esta bien PERO VENDRAS MAÑANA VERDAD? (muy alegre)

Link- Si impa no me mata eso espero (cerrandole un ojito a malon)

Malon- espera link deja voy por algo que quiero darte

Malon corrio hasta su casa y empaco queso leche y unos panes en una canasta con una servilleta bordada con flores y con su nombre en una esquina ella misma la bordo con mucho amor para link

Aston- hay mi hermana cada dia pierde mas la razon

Link- Porque lo dices? Esta enferma?

Aston- pues yo creo que…

En eso se ve como malon regresa con la canasta

Malon- ten link para que lo comas en el camino

Link- muchas gracias malon (subio a su epona)

Malon- de nada link lo hice con mucho cariño (mientras se sonrojaba y le brillaban los ojos)

Aston y malon despedian a link mientras malon corria de tras de el y en eso PAF! Malon callo al suelo

Link bajo del caballo y auxilio a malon quien se habia raspado una mano rapidamente le curo la mano sacando un pañuelo bordado con la trifuerza y su nombre

Link- estas bien malon

Malon que no sentia nada exepto su corazon latir muy rapido

Link- hay malon no corras podrias lastimarte (terminado la curacion ) listo ya esta hasta pronto (despidiendose con la mano)

Se ve como link va hacia al castillo con una canasta

Aston- oye malon cuando le vas a decir a link lo que sientes por el

Malon sin contestarle se fue a su cuarto y en su cama se puso a pensar en link y su pañuelo. Pensaba en lo afortunada que era por haber obtenido el pañuelo.

Aston- mujeres quien las entiende?

Link hiba llegando al palacio cuando en eso

Raru- principe link (con cara de pocos amigos) mañana tendremos doble clase asi que tb avisele al piyo de su amigo

Link- esta bien raru (todo apenado y con ojos de perrito regañado)

Raru-(quie vio estos ojitos y penso igualito a zelda a esa edad) bueno ya mañana nos veremos

Link siguio hasta su cuarto pasando por la sala del trono

En eso una sombra se le acerca link sintio la presencia y

LINK- BU!

Link- hay papa menudo susto me has metido

LINK- jejeje (sonriendole) hijo me quieres decir que son estas horas de llegar?

Link- padre lo que pasa es que…

LINK- lo se hijo a mi tpco me gusta mucho la historia sin embargo hay que saberla algun dia seras rey

Link- Lo se (con sierta tristesa)

LINK noto la tristesa de su hijo y le dijo- oye hijo que te parese si mañana vamos a pescar?

Link- de verdad papa?

LINK- si, mañana temprano saldremos al lago y tb te tengo una sorpresa para ti

Link- (- de verdad papa) quien estaba todo emocionado

LINK se dirijio hacia sus habitaciones con zelda

ZELDA- Hola mi amor como estubo tu dia (dandole un tierno beso en los labios)

LINK- algo pesado Darunia queria invitarme a comer y bueno… no pude reusarme

ZELDA- pobre de ti mi amor

LINK- otra cosa mañana ire a pescar con link lo he notado algo triste

ZELDA- yo tb no sabes como me preocupa el no es asi el es como tu siempre alegre

LINK- (notando la preocupacion de zelda) Dime amor como va la fiesta?

ZELDA- pues va de maravilla todos han confirmado todos vendran hasta erisha y el pequeño raven

LINK- Raven ahun recuerdo sus enseñansas y de lo mucho que me ayudo

ZELDA- ho link no te pongas triste piensa que lo que hiso raven fue por todos

LINK- tienes razon (dandole un beso en los labios) zelda yo siempre te amare aun despues de la muerte

ZELDA- Link (dandole un beso apacionado)

A la mañana siguiente

LINK toco a la puerta de su hijo LINK vestia sus tradicional tunica verde sus botas y su gorro entrando a su cuarto

LINK- Link ya levantate ya es tarde

Link- 5 minutos mas…

LINK-(tenia que ser hijo mio) anda

Tomandolo del cuello y sangoloteandolo

LINK- DESPIERTA

Link- He ha si (mirando a su padre vestido asi) padre luces igual a la estatua que esta en el salon principal (estilo wind waker)

LINK- mira lo que te traje (dandole unas tunicas verdes unas botitas y un gorrito)

Link- que lindo es muy bello padre es para mi?

LINK- si anda pruebatelo

Rapidamente link se vistio y se encaminaron hacia el lago hylia. Ya en el lago

Rapidamente link se quito las botas y se metio al agua juntos nadaron y pescaron en el lago ya al atardecer

Link- Padre que bueno que pasamos este dia juntos (mirando hacia el fuego donde se cosinaban los pescados)

LINK- que tienes link?

Link- es que queria preguntarte algo padre

LINK- pues pregunta link

Link- padre porque yo tengo esto en mi mano digo. Digo la tuya solo tiene la trifuerza del coraje mi madre la de la sabiduria pero porque yo las tengo todas?

LINK- eso solo el tiempo lo dira

Link- es que padre me da pena mostrarla porque cuando lo hago todo el reino me hace reverencia y eso me da muxa pena

LINK- no deves avergonsarte de la marca de tu destino. Seras alguien garnde mas grande que yo

Link- no padre a ti nadie te puede igualarte tu derrotarte a todo el ejercito del mal venciste a ganon

LINK- Hijo solo recuerda que nunca deves huir de tu destino enfrentalo

Link- si padre

Despues se dispucieron a dormir.

10:00 am

LINK- ZZZZzzzzzzzZZZzzz

Link-ZZZZZZzzzzZzzzzzzzz

Los rayos del sol salieron acariciando el rostro de LINK

LINK- -.- zzz (despertando poco a poco) HAAAAAAAA YA ES MUY TARDE VAMOS link DESPIERTAA

Link- Mama 5 minutos mas….

LINK- No link ya es muy tarde tu mama me va a matar

Link-ZZzzzzzzzzz

LINK toma a Link y lo habienta al lago

Link- hay esta helada (tratando de alcansar la orilla)

LINK- no hijo quedate halli iremos por el atajo

Link- NO PAPA NO ME HAGAS ESTO

LINK- Yo tpco quisiera hijo pero ya es muy tarde

Link- no quiero ver a Laruto porfavor no me hagas eso papa

Antes de terminar la frace LINK se llevo a link por el atajo pasando por… ZORAS DOMAIN ya con el rey mikau

Mikau- Su majestad es un placer verlo y al joven principe

RUTO- (Quien miraba a link y al verlo vestido asi recordo cuando su padre la rescato de varinage) QUE GUSTO VERLOS

Detrás de ruto se asomaba una linda zora llamada laruto era su hija. Laruto sin pensarlo se avalanso hacia link

Laruto- link que bueno que hayas venido a visitarme recuerda que mañana sera la fiesta estaremos halli sin falta ( mientras le daba de besos en sus mejillas)

LINK- n.nU (igualita a la madre)

Mikau- COF COF

RUTO- LINK mañana estaremos en la fiesta

Link- Laruto a mi tb me da gusto verte (ya todo morado el pobre)

Laruto se solto de link (pobre tener la misma suerte que el padre) y padre e hijo regresaron al castillo cada uno se fue a sus obligaciones link se fue a su clase de historia con raru

En el salon ya estaba aston y raru

Raru- como se los adverti hoy tendremos doble clase

Link- No puede ser u.u

Aston- sabia que esto nos hiba a costar muy caro

Raru- bueno para no hacer su pena tan pesada hoy les contare una leyenda muy bella (mientras pensaba como se me fue a olvidar preparar la clase n.nUUU)

Link- (quien sonrio de oreja a oreja igual que aston)

Raru- bueno esta historia es tan antigua como hyrule habla acerca de los angeles que protegen el cello de oricalcos quien custodia a todo el mal y la obscuridad del mundo esta raza se ha dedicado a preserbar y custidiar este cello que solo puede ser roto por la espada de atlantis los atlantes son iguales a los hylians solo que ellos pueden hablar con la naturaleza y con las criaturas de la noche tambien poseen bellas alas de angeles (haciendo una breve pausa mirando que ya era un poco tarde) mañana seguiremos esta bien?

Link y aston estabn muy atentos a todo lo que decia raru

Link- raru y esto es cierto

Raru- como les dije esto es solo una leyenda

Link- que lastima

Raru- nadie sabe como encotrarlos ha habido muchos que an querido sin embargo nadie a regresado para contarlo solo hubo un rumor de una bella cascada al final del mundo custodiada por dos dragones celestiales si fuera sierto tu padre lo sabria asi que esto es solo una leyenda (mirando que se hacia de noche) bueno ya es hora de dormir mañana se tienen que levantar muy temprano por el 7mo aniversario de la gran vistoria de tu padre link

Ya en el corredor

Aston- deverias ver como mi hermana esta como loca preparando su vestido jajaja esta muy emocionada por la fiesta (mirando a link) que te pasa te noto algo pensativo?

Link- (que pensaba acerca de la leyenda) que me decias aston?

Aston- que distraido te decia que malon esta muy emocionada por la fiesta

Link- yo tb hasta mañana aston

Aston- hasta mañana link (que le pasara?)

Ya casi todo estaba preparado para la fiesta la comida los arreglos todo

Link se arreglaba con sus mejores ropas que costaban de una tunica azul con el simbolo de la trifuerza y una mediana capa su cabello bien peinado y claro la espada kokiri que su padre le habia regalado a su vez LINK con su tunica blanca con el escudo que ya todos conocemos su larga capa su espada y su corona y claro su cabello rubio en una coleta y ese flequillo, ZELDA tan bella como siempre con un vestido azul descubierto de los hombros y con bellos diamantes adornandola ya todos estaban afuera del palacio esperando a sus invitados los primeros en llegar fue la familia de ASTON

ASTON- Su majestad (inclinadose ante link)

LINK- (Hay aston cuado vas a comprender que no me gusta que hagan eso pero no dire nada)

Se dejaban ver MALON, aston y malon, MALON quien lucia un bello vestido azul cielo muy sencillo pero muy elegante, aston a su vez con una tunica azul paresida a la de link y malon con un vestido muy lindo y coqueto color rosa

MALON Y ASTON entraron al salon principal con Impa que los escoltaba

Malon miraba mucho a link y aston lo noto

Malon- (se ve tan guapo)

Link- me alegra que hayas venido malon (con una sonrisa tan bella que dejaria corto a adonis)

Aston solo veia aquella esena mientras que en eso llegaron dos carruajes con es escudo de ASTURIAS

El primero que llego fue el del rey Lanzer, la reina Naboru y su hijo de 7 años van de cabellos rojos y de piel morena.

LINK- LANZER QUE GUSTO QUE ESTEN AQUÍ

ZELDA- NABORU QUE BUENO QUE HAYAN VENIDO

LANZER- No faltariamos por nada del mundo mirad REY LINK Y REYNA ZELDA este es mi hijo VAN DE ASTURIAS

Van solo saludo insipidamente a todos clabandole la mirada a link

LINK- Mira van el es mi hijo link espero que sean buenos amigos

Van se quedo con aston, malon y link

Van- asi que tu eres el hijo del gran rey LINK la verdad no pareses te vez muy insignificante

Link- que dijiste? (amenazando con el puño)

Malon y aston estaban muy sacados de honda cuando… llego otro carruaje tb de asturias con una bella mujer y un niño de 10 años igual a raven erisha se fue hacia el salon principal dejando a raven en con los niños

Raven- hola me llamo raven soy el principe de asturias quien es link?

Link- yo soy link

Raven- que gusto mi madre he ha hablado mucho de tu padre

Van-(con cara de hay no me impresionas)

En lo que van estaba con sus pensamientos bajaba ALEM Y ANJU con una pequeña niña de 6 años tan bella de ojos azules, cabello rojo rizado y una cara que paresia un angel, link se quedo si repiracion al ver tan hermosa aparicion bajar era la primera vez que veia una chica tan hermosa rapidamente link la ayudo a bajar

Link- bienvenida a hyrule (con cara de woa)

A su vez sus padres vieron hay a link todo freakeado

Alem- asi que tu eres el pequeño link que gusto mira te presento a mi esposa anju y mi hija Varie

Varie- mucho gusto principe link es un gusto estar en hyrule

Link bien atento le beso la mano y malon que estaba biendo toda la esena se puso muy triste. Aston no dejaba de ver a varie en eso

Van rapidamete safo la mano de varie de la de link

Van- vamonos varie tenemos que irnos (hechandole una mirada de fuego la link . )

Link-( se quedo parado en la entrada del palacio) creo que le principe van tiene algunos problemas

Aston- oye que linda es la hija del caballero allem

Malon- pues no es muy bella (¬¬)

Link- si es muy bella pero algo me dice que…

En eso solo sintio como callo al suelo PAF!

Era laruto quien llegaba con sus padres.

Link- auuuuuchhh! Hola laruto es un placer verte (ya todo verde morado por tanto apreton X-X)

Laruto- lo mismo digo mira te gusta mi vestido es azul como mis ojos te gusta? Verdad que si?

Link- si es muy bello (quien se recuperaba de los tormentos de laruto)

Raven- (que pensaba pobre hombre y miraba como una linda niña miraba la esena toda triste (malon))

Aston- es un placer verlos rey mikau y reina ruto todos estan en la sala

Estos entraron al salon principal a su vez salia el rey LINK

LINK- parese que no van a venir que tristesa

Link- quienes padre?

LINK- Pues mi mejor amiga

Link- te refieres a la srita saria?

LINK- Si que pena

Pero antes de que LINK volviera al salon vio como un carruaje llegaba

LINK- Sabia que no me hiban a defraudar

Raven miraba muy atento al LINK mientras pensaba en la fuerza que tubo para derrotar a todo u ejercito (raven admiraba mucho a LINK)

Casi al mismo tiempo se detubo el carruaje en la entrada bajando zero y saria con un bebe

LINK- SARIA que gusto tb que gusto Zero (mirando con curiosidad al bebe que cargaba saria)

SARIA- mira ella es la pequeña saria (era una hermosa bebe con cabellos verdes y con cobijitas verdes)

LINK- valla zero que linda niña tienes n.n : )

LINK los escolto hasta el salon principal donde ya todos estaban darunia, link goro, mido, y todos sus amigos

Ya en el salon…

Todos ya estaban en sus asientos grandes mesas con manteles blancos y con adornos en verde y la estatua de link que imperaba en el centro y los cuadros de los antepasados de la famimia real entre ellos un cuadro de LINK y su familia

Todos disfrutaban de una rica cena de la musica ya en la cena todos tomaban un copa de vino

LINK- me siento muy feliz de que todos hayan venido, me gustaria que nos vieramos mas seguido

ZELDA- (quien acarisio a su marido dandole un beso en la mejilla)

LINK- nn (UN "POCO" COLORADO)

ZERO- hay link nunca vas a cambiar

ALEM- eso mismo digo yo jajajajaja

LANZER- creo que devemos reunirnos mas seguido

ASTON- eso mismo pienso yo…

MALON- (quien le da un codaso a ASTON nadie se dio cuenta)

ASTON- aaa Su majestad con respecto a la educacion del principe Link raru y yo hemos estado deacuerdo en que esta se lleve a cabo en el templo de la luz ust que opina

ZELDA- mi hijo aun es muy joven link ingreso a los 10 años link solo tiene 7 años

Raru- sin embargo reyna zelda el pequeño link puede con este reto ya que tiene toda la trifuerza en sus manos

LANZER- QUE? (Mirando a link quien estaba muy comodo comiendo una pierna de un cerdo)

Todos imprecionaron esperaban una explicacion

LINK- Si es cierto mi hijo tiene las tres aun no sabemos porque sin embargo siento que debe preparase no siento maldad alguna y no hay profecia que diga lo contrario sin embargo link tendra que enfrentar su destino por ello creo que debe entrenar en el templo de la luz sera enviado dentro de un mes

ASTON- si me lo permite su majestad creo que seria bueno que aston tb asista para que ayude al principe link en su jornada

LANZER- siendo asi tb enviare a Van y a Raven (haciendo una pausa) erisha estas decuerdo?

Erisha- si estoy decuero a raven le encantara la idea de poder ir al templo de la luz ese es su sueño el quiere ser como su padre…

LINK- gracias a todos por tan nobles intenciones talvez su entrenamiento no sea necesario aun asi deven ir (mirando a su pequeño hijo)

Mientras tanto en otra mesa el pequeño link con sus nuevos amigos

Link aston y raven comiendo a toda prisa uncerdo aumado mientras van los veia muy pero muy feo

Varie solo veia link y lo gracioso que era y claro van estaba que hechaba lumbre malon solo se limito a mirarlos

Al terminar la cena todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno aquí esta el 1er capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste y porfa dejen un review para ver si el esfuerzo valio la pena :P atte vampire zelda


	2. Chapter 2 Sueños

**Capitulo II **

**Sueños… **

Todos ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones y se dispusieron a dormir… todos menos link que por su puesto andaba dando vueltas en la cama por haber comido tanto… hasta que finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño…

Link soñaba con una gran cascada conde litros y litros de agua caian a su vez 2 dragones blancos con ojos azules custodiando la cascada… de repronto un angel cubierto con sombras le decia con voz delicada… ayudame….salvame… en eso…

Van- Despierta YA! Tienes que escoltar a tus invitados al mercado de hyrule holgazán

Link poco a poco se hiba incorporando vio con mirada de fuego a van

Link- Si ya voy…

Link se baño y se vistio rapidamente con su tunica verde al salir van lo vio con cara de…

Van- eso vas a llevar?

Link- si que tiene de malo?

Van- mmm… nada (barriendo a link)

Todos se reunieron a la salida del palacio

Malon- Link buen dia (sonriendole muy calidamente)

Link- buen dia malon (devolviendole la sonrisa)

Varie- (quien noto esto rapidamente se prendo del brazo de link) link me encantaria recorrer todo hyrule "contigo" nos vamos…

Laruto- (quien se puso toda celosa) PUES NO CREO QUE LINK TENGA QUE ENSEÑARTE TODO HYRULE YO PODRIA ACERLO

Varie- No gracias preferiria que fuera link… de todos modos gracias (mientras pensaba una chica pez me va quitar a link)

Malon solo veia como link se hiba con varie del brazo y a ruto como los seguia molestando a varie

Raven- Al parecer link tendra que heredar las desgracias de su padre (viendo a las 3 chicas)

Van- a que te refieres raven?

Aston- ya lo sabras…

Al llegar al mercado…

Van miraba todas las armas como espadas, arcos, escudos etc… raven a su vez se intereso mas en las espadas ya que las espadas de hyrule eran las mejores en todo el planeta al igual que los escudos. Link solo se dedicaba a mirar las flechas (ya que tenia ya todo un cuarto con las armas de su padre). Malon miraba con dedicacion las nuevas mascaras de la tienda y tambien las nuevas especies de cuccos varie miraba tb a los cuccos pues su madre se dedicaba a ello. Ruto solo pensaba en la manera de cómo separa a link de varie

Se hiso tarde y todos regresaron al castillo… los chicos se retiraron a sus habitaciones mientras que link se dirigia a hablar con ZERO.

Link toco la puerta de las habitaciones de ZERO. TOC TOC!

Zero abrio la puerta

Link- disculpe que lo moleste a estas horas Caballero ZERO.

Zero tenia la cara de sorpresa pues no esperaba ver a link hay parado en su puerta

Zero- si dime principe en que te puedo ayudar

Link- Caballero Zero podrias decirme ya que tu pais es el mas lejos de todos si alguna vez as visto una cascada muy alta custodiada por dos dragones celestiales

Zero- no recuerdo haber visto algo asi… en todo el planeta sin embargo… hay un lugar…

En eso se ve llegar a raru

Raru- principe link deveria ya estar en sus habitaciones

Link- lo se raru sin embargo tengo algo que hablar un el caballero zero… es de suma importancia

Raru- esto podra esperar el rey decea verlo

Link- caballero zero después terminaremos nuestra conversación

Zero- esta bien principe link

Raru llevo a link ala sala del trono…donde ya padres e hijos estaban

LINK- link debo informarte que dentro de un mes partiras al templo de la luz para convertirte en caballero de la luz

Link- padre no crees que soy muy joven?

LINK- devido a que raru me ha informado que tu educación basica a concluido lo mejor seria que fueras al templo

Link- esta bien padre

A su vez van se alegraba pues haci tendria el camino libre… para conquistar a varie. En eso raven dijo

Raven- su majestad a mi me gustaria acompañar a link en su viaje yo que yo tb deceo convertirme en caballero de la luz

LINK- Ya habia pensado en ello y te agradesco tus nobles intenciones y dejame decirte que eres igual a tu padre… y por supuesto que hiras tu tb

ASTON- (viendo la cara de tristeza de su hijo al ver que su mejor amigo se iría) no te preocupes aston tu tb iras

Aston no dijo nada sin embargo le agradecia a su padre que lo dejara ir

Lanzer- van tu tb iras junto con ellos

Van de repronto se le hecharon a perder sus planes sin embargo… no le quedo mas que aceptar su enmienda

Después de que sus padres disponian de su suerte cada uno de los niños se retiraron link caminaba solo por los corredores del palacio y mientras mas caminaba una figura tomaba forma delante de una antorcha

Link- malon que haces despierta a esta hora?

Malon miraba a link con profunda tristeza ya que aston le habia confesado que en un mes link partiria de hyrule por indefinido tiempo.

Malon- es que link queria… devolverte tu pañuelo que tan amablemente me prestaste aquel dia ( estendiendole la mano junto con el pañuelo)

Link- no te preocupes malon puedes conservarlo (regalandole una sonrisa a malon) es para que me recuerdes sabes dentro de unos dias parto hacia el templo de la luz y no se por cuanto tiempo

Malon- link yo… queria decirte que… tu… me…

Link- (abraso de repronto a malon) sabes malon yo tb te voy a extrañar sin embargo te escribire bueno malon hasta mañana

Link se retiro hacia sus habitaciones… pensando como seria su vida en el templo de la luz se cambio de ropas y se dispuso a dormir… mientras link dormia… soñaba

Soñaba de nuevo con un angel que estaba llorando no veia su rostro pues estaba envuelto en las sombras de la noche aunque pudo ver sus labios que decian… buscame…

Link desperto desmesuradamente y solo pudo ver los primeros rayos del sol atravez de su ventana se cambio y se dispuso a ir a desayunar era temprano y casi nadie estaba despierto aun exepto…

ZERO- principe link que hace despierto tan temprano según me habian dicho ust era igual a su padre

Link- caballero zero podrias decirme lo que me hibas a decir acerca de ese lugar

Zero- esta bien ya hace mucho de ello yo era muy joven tenia escasos 15 años me dirijia hacia el templo de la luz por ordenes de su su majestad el rey de freid cuando me perdi entre a unos bosques profundos y muy bastos los arboles eran enormes sin embargo algo me llamo la atención y fue un gran arbol con una escultura de un angel no le di mucha importancia asi que segui mi camino hasta toparme con una gran cascada a los lados de esta habia dos dragones de piedra eran grandes y blancos tenian dos zafiros como ojos con sus alas destendidas un buen hombre que se encontraba en esa cascada me dijo que no podia estar hay asi que me dio agua y me encamino hacia el templo de la luz…. Lo mas gracioso es que cuando regrese a freid con saria no volvi a ver este bosque siendo que pase por el mismo lugar aun no se como es que llege hasta ese lugar

Link- ya veo sin embargo… podria yo llegar a ese lugar?

Zero- no lo se principe

Después de su charla los dos se dispusieron para ir a desayunar

Durante el desayuno varie le pidio a link en secreto que la llevase al lago hylia ya que tenia algo muy importante que hacer en ese lugar

Link sin perder el tiempo tomo a epona del establo y se llevo a varie hacia el lago

Ya en el lago… era de tarde

Link- dime varie que es lo que tienes que hacer aquí?

Varie- sin pensarlo dos veces beso a link cortandole el aliento a este

Link no sabia que hacer asi que no hiso nada… al separarse…

Link- varie yo… (Todo colorado)

Varie- no digas nada link solo dime que cuando regreses me devolveras este beso

Link no sabia que decir exepto… varie eres una chica muy linda…pero…

En eso se aperece laruto por el atajo

Laruto- varie eres una traidora como te vas link asi como asi todos estan muy preocupados link vamonos (laruto vio el lapiz labial de varie en sus labios sin embargo no dijo nada)

Al llegar al palacio todos estaban preocupados sin embargo no castigaron a link porque varie explico todo lo sucedido (bueno casi todo lo sucedido)… al terminar link se dirijio a su cuarto mientras pensaba no se porque no me siento feliz varie la chica mas bonita que he visto en toda mi vida me ha besado no se porque no estoy tan feliz como pense que seria mi primer beso… en eso link escucho como tocaban la puerta toc toc!

Link abre la puerta

Laruto- link estoy MUY ENOJADA CONTIGO!

Link- asi y dime porque laruto yo no te he hecho nada

Laruto- te parece poco haber besado a varie?

Link- pero laruto yo no…

Laruto- bueno link si besaste a esa simple de varie querra decir que solo paracticabas para poder besarme a mi no es verdad

Link- (con cara NOOOOOOOOO! ) no laruto interpretas mal yo no bese a varie

Laruto- no importa como haya sido (toma a link aprisionandolo callendo sobre la cama) link esta vez no escaparas…

Link- que piensas hacer LARUTO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Laruto beso a link apasionadamente sin dejar respirar a link quien estaba todo conmocionado en el piso solo se dejaban oir suspiros de laruto en eso…

Entra LINK al cuarto de su hijo

LINK- OoO (quien quedo atonito al ver la esena) link que cres que estas haciendo?

Link- PADRE YO…. NO….

Laruto al ver al rey halli parado solo dijo- muy nerviosa hasta mañana su majestad mientras corria a toda velocidad hasta su cuarto

LINK- link no puedo creerlo no sabia que te gustaba laruto

Link- no padre a mi no me gusta laruto entro a mi cuarto y me beso…

LINK- OoO sabes hijo de todos modos esto no hubiera funcionado (mientras pensaba porque la maldición cayo sobre mi hijo tb porque! Diosas esto es horrible!)

Link- padre ya te lo he dicho…

LINK- esta bien hijo descansa…

Link una vez mas se dispuso a dormir… pensando en lo que habia sucedido sin darse cuenta quedo profundamente dormido, soñaba con un basto bosque verde y con la estatua de un angel… pero no pudo ver nada mas…

Haci paso el mes con sueños y las interminables disputas de las 3 chicas por link a si se despidieron y los 3 jovenes partieron hacia el templo de la luz…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado esperando que dejen sus reviews dudas sugerencias y quejas vampiro zelda : )


	3. Chapter 3 Misterios y la escuela

**CAPITULO III**

**Misterios y la escuela**

Ya en el camino hacia el templo de la luz… guiados por raru

Aston- ya vamos a llegar?

Raru- no faltan 3 dias aston

Van- yo no se porque mi padre me mando… al templo U-U

Raven- yo estoy muy emocionado… ya quiero llegar

Link- (solo pensaba en sus extraños sueños mmm….)

Haci pasaron un rato…

Aston- ya vamos a llegar?

Raru- no … aun no (mirando a aston)

Van- llegariamos mas rapido raru si hubieses traido un bendito caballo en lugar de un burro (mirando feo a raru . )

Raru- n-nU no es un burro es una MULA!

Van- lo que sea ya deveriamos haber llegado

Aston- ya vamos a llegar?

Raru- NOOOOOOO! YA TE LO DIJEE!

Raven y link- u-u U

Haci pasaron los 3 dias casi al llegar…

Aston- ya vamos a llegar?

Raru- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CASIIIII QUE NO ENTIENDES?

Aston- Hay bueno ya pero… ya vamos a llegar?

Raru- HAAAAAAA! (Arrancandose sus ultimos pelos blancos)

Antes de que raru se le fuese encima a aston llegaron al templo de la luz

Raven- llegamos - (brillandole los ojos al ver aquel templo tan bello)

Entraron todos al templo rapidamente se les acigno sus cuartos tambien conocieron a sus profesores los cuales eran los mismos que tubo LINK, asi se les dieron sus horarios pero aun faltaba la asignación de compañeros la cual se llevaria acabo mañana porque raru llego de noche al templo por culpa de su bendita mula asi que esto se ara mañana

Cada uno se dispuso a ir hacia sus habitaciones… link mientras tanto veia como la luna llena se ocultaba atravez de una ventana de lo corredores del templo hacia frio y la neblina se introdujo en los corredores pero pudo ver con claridad que no estaba solo si no que un niño estaba a su lado era rubio de pelo largo hasta la espalda formando una media coleta de ojos azules como link solo que sus ojos expresaban cierta ferocidad y cierto misterio su vestimenta era extraña una especie de tunica blanca con destellos en plata con bordados en oro en la parte del toraz tenia una cruz botas blancas. Lo que mas llamo la atención del pequeño link fue la espada que traia era totalmente blanca con unas inscripciones que nunca habia visto ya que link entendia todos los signos antiguos de hyrule y de otras tierras desde muy pequeño… el chico miro a link, link miro sus ojos pero como habiamos dicho antes estos eran fieros y llenos de mucho misterio link se quedo sin aliento aun asi no le tubo miedo. Link tenia las manos puestas sobre la ventana el chico pudo ver la trifuerza que acompañaba a link. Sin mas el chico misterioso le dijo… me dio gusto conocer a alguno de los que portaran esta marca haras cosas grandes sin embargo durante la eternidad se perdera tu nombre… sin mas el chico trato de retirarse sin embargo link lo detubo

Link- espera… no puedes irte es de mala educación no presentarse

El chico misterioso se dio la vuelta y se aserco a link lento y despacio hasta llegar a su oido y le susurro mi nombre es… legolas… link

Link- como sabes mi nombre?

Legolas- durante la historia solo ha habido un nombre que ha salvado hyrule y ese es el tuyo apuesto que algun dia salvaras hyrule como tantos otros que te sucederan

Link- que quieres decir con eso dime!

Legolas- muy pronto lo sabras o acaso tu padre no se llama LINK

Dejando callado a link legolas se retiro hacia sus habitaciones…

Durante la noche link no dejo de pensar en lo sucedido hasta quedarse profundamente dormido

Una voz tenue pero calida lo llamaba link… link… tienes que cuidarte…

5:55 AM…

Raven- Link YAAAAAAAAAA LEVANTATE VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE A LA IGNAGURACION Y SELECION DE GRUPOS ASI QUE MUEVETEE

Link quien se desperto callendo de la cama

Link- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ME VA MATAR RARU (poniendose rapidamente su tunica verde para los de nuevo ingreso)

Raven y link corrian a toda prisa mientras se encontraban a aston y a van quienes tb se habian quedado dormidos

Van- esto es por tu culpa ASTON YO TE DIJEEE QUE LA PORQUERIA DE TU RELOJ NO FUNCIONAAAAA!

Aston- LO SEE u-u U (mientras corria a toda prisa)

Raven- dejen de pelar y corran

Link- ya casi llegamos

Raru ya se disponia a dar el discurso de bienvenida pero… link y sus amigos llegaron casi tumabando la puerta y haciendo semejante alboroto

Llegando aston se resvalo haciendo caer a todos sobre de el

Aston- quitense no puedo respirar! X0

Todos ayudaron a aston a levantarse en lo que raru daba su discurso al terminar su LARGO discurso se puso a asignar a los compañeros asi que pasemos a lo que interesa LINK jeje

Raru- bueno el siguiente equipo sera conformado por principe Van de Asturias, principe Raven de Asturias, Aston Arister., Legolas Thranduil y el principe Link de Hyrule

Link estaba muy conmocionado por su nuevo integrante

Raven- muchos gusto legolas yo soy raven y el es van

Legolas solo los obserbaba muy detenidamente

Aston- y yo soy Aston y el es mi amigo link

Todos veian detenidamente a legolas quien no habia dicho nada

Aston- hola hyrule llamando a legolas

Legolas- si me disculpan me retiro

Legolas se retiro de la habitación

Van- valla y yo crei que era arrogante ese tal legolas es solo un petulante

Raven oye aston donde queda thanduil de hay es legolas?

Aston- mmm… pues según los mapas es un bosque pero no es un reino ni nada por el estilo y lo que es mas no hay ningun poblado cerca de ese bosque que extraño

Link- aston te pedire un favor investiga acerca de ese lugar porfavor

Aston- claro no ha problema la investigación cientifica es mi fuerte

Haci paso el tiempo hasta que dio el toque para la primera clase que era un la profesor orca formaron equipos de dos raven con van, aston con link y legolas se quedo fuera

Link- si quieres legolas tu puedes hacer equipo con aston yo peleare en la siguiente ronda (sonriendole)

El profesor orca intervino

Orca- aston tu pelaras conmigo

Aston- porque a mi U-Y

Orca- espero que no seas quejumbroso como tu padre?

Link y legolas se dispusieron a pelear con sus respectivas espadas link con la legendaria master sword y legolas con aquella espada blanca rapidamente legolas trato de darle un golpe con la espada a link sin embargo link lo esquivo fácilmente

Link- pelea enserio no puedes hacer mas que eso (sosteniendo la espada con la derecha al igual que legolas)

Legolas- solo probaba

Rapidamente link le dio un spin atack abriendo la piel blanca de legolas pero este no sangro

Link- acaso no eres mortal (viendo que no fuia la sangre atravez de la herida)

Legolas- eso es algo que no puedo contestar

Link- que?

Los dos pelaron haciendo sonar sus espadas sin embargo la espada de legolas no presentaba ningun daño a pesar de ser castigada por la master sword link peleo con todas sus fuerzas hasta derrotar a legolas arrojan dolo hacia el suelo cortando sin querer su cabello largo dejandolo por arriba de los hombros

Legolas- LINK ESTO NO SE VA QUEDAR ASI!

Link- disculpa legolas no queria cortar tu cabello pero tu me diste la espalda y bueno yo… lo siento (tomando su espada se corto tb el suyo cortandoselo a la misma altura)

Legolas- pero porque haces eso?

Link- es lo justo

Se acerco a su vez el profe orca que habia visto la esena

Orca- bueno al menos se ahoraron una visita a la peluqueria ya que mañana les hiban a cortar el cabello JAJAJAJAJA

Link- no puede ser jejeje (empesando a reir)

Haci se fueron a la siguiente clase con la profesora romani quien les asigno sus caballos link tomo a su linda epona, aston a asuka, raven a su black horse, van a ateenis y legolas a Mizesky que era blanco en su totalidad no hubo mucho en esta clase solo uno que otro accidentado y que el principe van se desginso un tobillo pero no paso a mayores ya en la clase del profe de don chivo…

Don chivo- jóvenes hoy inicimos un nuevo ciclo escolar asi que ponganse muy atentos especialmente tu principe link no vallas a ser igual a tu padre jejeje

Link- he ha yoo (todo apenado pues conocia la devilidad de su papa al levantarse siempre tarde)

Paso lento pero calmada la clase del profesor casi al finalizar

Don chivo- Y recuerden mañana tenemos examen de la historia antigua de hyrule asi que estudien

Aston se quedo al final de la clase para preguntarle algo a don chivo

Aston- digame profesor donde queda exactamente thranduil y cual es su historia

Don chivo- es un lugar muy lejano esta cruzando el ocenano de hyrule y cruzando las tres montañas legendarias ya sabes donde Nuestro rey derroto al rey dragon y tomo posecion del anillo dragon aun mas lejos de ese lugar hay un bosque es muy profundo y casi nadie va por halli es muy difícil de encontrar especialmente si hay niebla

Aston- y que hay en ese lugar?

Don chivo- pues solo encontraras arboles y una cascada muy muy alta con dos dragones de piedra a la entrada pero eso ya no es parte de bosque. Perdon me desvie del tema solo hay una estatua de un angel según dicen las tres diosas crearon esa estatua aunque puede ser una tumba nadie lo sabe ademas muy pocos viajeros la han visto asi que la respuesta a tu pregunta es que solo hay arboles en el bosque de thranduil.

Aston- si solo hay arboles entonces como puede sobrevivir una persona en tan inhóspito lugar?

Don chivo- eso no lo se te refieres al joven legolas no?

Aston- si quien es?

Don chivo- un alumno mas de esta institución es todo lo que se al igual que el director solo sabemos que tomo el examen y lo paso eso es todo. Si quieres saber mas preguntale a el

Aston- gracias profesor ha sido muy amable

Rapidamente aston se retiro hacia las habitaciones de link

Entrando en sus habitaciones le conto todo lo que platico con el profe

Link- tengo que saber de donde es el…

Rapidamente link y aston se dirijieron a la sala en comun que tenian estos cinco chicos encontrando a legolas, van y raven estudiando…

Link- legolas dime como es que vienes de thrandul si solo es un bosque sin civilización alguna?

Legolas- te tardaste en aserme esa pregunta pero esta bien como ya te lo he dicho yo provengo de esos bosques tengo una casa en ese lugar es como si fuera mi hogar eso es todo

Link- y porque vives solo?

Legolas- es… que… la mayoria del tiempo estoy solo

Link- de ahora en adelante no estaras solo…

Legolas- me gusta la soledad aunque me agradas un poco link

Link- eso es un comienzo ademas vamos a estar mucho tiempo aquí

Haci pasaron 7 años todos se hicieron muy amigos exepto legolas quien solo hablaba de vez en cuando con link se podria decir que era su unico amigo. Link era asediado por las cartas de las 3 chicas link muy amablemente contestaba todas sus cartas pero link pensaba en varie quien le hbia robado su 1er beso pronto se acercarian las vacaciones de este ciclo escolar…y a su vez la graduación que tanto esperaba para irse del templo de la luz…

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Hola espero que les haya gustado este 3er capitulo y que me dejen saber sus opiniones y sugerencias bueno espero que prontooo pueda actualizar oka byez

Pd: un especial agradecimiento a mi amiga lily quien me dio algunos nombres para los caballos

Pd2: no es legolas el señor de los anillos su imagen esta basado en este sujeto pero definitivamente este chico misterios tiene diferente carácter ademas de que me da mala espina no se porque jejeje

Pd3: que pasara con nuestro link se le declarara a varie? le devolvera el beso? Se quedara con malon? O con la pesadilla de laruto?...y que mas averiguaremos de legolas? Todo eso y mas en mi siguiente capitulo

Atte: vampire zelda


	4. Chapter 4 De regreso a Hyrule

**Capitulo IV**

**De regreso a hyrule **

El dia de la graduación…

Todos estaban muy contentos especialmente link pues pronto regresaria a hyrule. Todo mundo ya estaba casi… listo

Van- YA PARATE OLGASAN… LINK! ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?

Link- Si ya te escuche… (con cara somnolienta)

Van- otra vez esos sueños link?

Link- asi es… aunque ya se me han hecho costumbre sabes… a veces pienso que nunca dejare de tenerlos… (con tono de tristeza y resignacion) hasta diria que me empiezan a gustar aun no lo decido

Van- link… (casi susurrando)

Link- bueno vamonos creo que es hora de terminar con esto… y cuato antes mejor ya quiero regresar…

Van- y porque o por quien quieres regresar link? Dime la verdad

Link- sinceramente van aun no lo he decidido malon y varie son muy bellas aunque…

En ese momento entro como ráfaga aston

Aston- link date prisa ya casi todo esta listo ademas recuerda que después de la graduación prometiste a van y raven darles un tour por tu reino tenemos que preparar nuestras cosas…

Link- si aston ya estan listas tambien pienso llevar a legolas

Aston- ¬¬ hay que horror vas a llevar a ese pesado?

Van- link no creo que sea buena idea recuerdas lo que paso cuando peleaste con el en el examen final?

Link- por eso mismo quisiera invitarlo

FLASBACK

Raru- bueno hoy es el ultimo examen asi que según el sorteo ser van vs raven, hero of hope vs aston, link vs legolas

Legolas- Esto es lo que siempre espere…

Link- no te sera tan facil sabes?

Legolas- veremos entonces…

Una ráfaga de rivalidad entre estos dos se sentia en el aire cada vez mas tensa

Link toma su espada con la derecha y ataca a legolas dadole un suave corte en el brazo

Link- disculpa legolas

Legolas- no te disculpes… todavía

Legolas rapidamente enviste a link con su ataque especial haciendo un ataque parecido al spin atack seguido de un swing vertical cortando asi a la tunica de link

Legolas- ahora no puedes disculparte

Link- insisto

Legolas vio que solo rasgo la tunica de link

Legolas- maldición

Antes de que acabara link dio un swing horizontal detenido por la espada de legolas cada uno media sus fuerzas solo ganaria el mas fuerte… al paso de unos minutos link pudo derribar a legolas

Link- bueno creo que eso es todo

Legolas- NO!

Legolas se levanto y corrio hacia link con su espada en la mano izquierda link rapidamente la tomo tb con la mano izquierda para sorpresa de todos y sin querer corto profundamente el brazo de legolas haciendolo caer al suelo

Link- bueno ahora sabes que soy surdo

Legolas- (admitiendo su derrota ) comprendo (dandole una calida sonrisa)

Link- (vio la profunda heriada) legolas estas bien?

Legolas- si no es nada grave (sonriendole a link se retiro)

FIN DE FLASBACK

En eso se aparece raven en la habitación de link

Raven- ya muevanse tenemos que estar en el salon principal

Link rapidamente se cambio de ropas vistiendo la tradicional tunica azul para los graduados…

Ya en el salon principal uno a uno fueron recibiendo el titulo de caballero de la luz hasta llegar a link

Raru- yo raru como desendiente del creador del templo de la luz te doy el titulo de caballero de la luz principe link de hyrule

Link se inco para recibir el titulo y se levanto a su vez terminando y tomo la master que tenia raru en lo que le decia en el oido

Raru- me alegro que hays sido el mejor en tu generacion tal y como tu padre

Link le dio mucho gusto saber esto y se retiro a la mesa con sus amigos para comer un sabroso pavo

Todos festejaron y rieron durante la cena…

Raven- dime link que vas a hacer al regresar a hyrule?

Link- aun no lo se supongo que disfrutar de unas vaciones y ustedes?

Raven- pues yo pienso quedarme un tiempo en hyrule y después bueno supongo que tomar mi lugar como rey de Asghard aunque voy extrañar los verdes prados sabes… en asghard hace mucho frio…

Van- pues yo supongo que pasare un tiempo en gerudo valle y después regresare a Asturias

Aston- yo regresare con mis padres y mi hermana al rancho lo extraño mucho

Todos mirando a legolas…

Legolas- yo solo regresare a mi hogar

Link- oye legolas no te gustaria ir con nosotros a hyrule? Sera muy divertido y tal vez te puedas quedar a vivir con nosotros

Legolas- link te agradesco tu oferta sin embargo cada cosa tiene que estar en su lugar y yo tambien

Link- bueno entonces acompañanos anda porfavor?

Legolas- creo que eso no sera posible

Link- entonces te invito solo al catillo deverias ir

En eso entra el director raru

Raru- joven legolas seria una groseria no aseptar la cortecia que le ofrese el futuro rey de hyrule deveria ir aunque sea solo al castillo

Legolas- esta bien llegare en la proxima luna llena antes tengo que ir a otro lugar

Link- (sonriendo) esta bien halla te espero

Sin decir mas legolas se levanto de la mesa

Van- que tipo mas raro

Raven- hay algo en su mirada que no me gusta link sera buena idea invitarlo a hyrule?

Aston- a mi me parece….que devemos tener cuidado

Link- no lo creo legolas es buena persona aveses veo como observa la luna y tiene una mirada triste… en fin sigamos comiendo

Link y sus amigos siguieron festejando hasta altas horas de la noche… uno a uno se fueron despidiendo primero fue link quedando solo 3 en la mesa

Van- a como me gustaria saber quien es legolas 7 años y no sabemos nada de ese tipo

Raven- podria ser un ladron

Aston- peor aun un vendedor de seguros

Van- jajajaja bueno creo que nos quedaremos con la duda

Raven- no necesariamente…

Aston- que quieres decir?

Raven- este es el plan aston tu distraes a legolas en lo que van y yo registramos su habitación que te parece a lo mejor encontramos algo estan de acuerdo?

Van- esta bien - (pensando como no se me ocurrio antes)

Aston- y porque yo soy la carnada Y-Y

Raven- porque tu al menos lo saludas jejeje

Todos se disponian llevar a cabo el plan exepto que la parte de aston no se pudo realizar porque…

Legolas estaba en uno de los corredores con la mirada fija en la luna mientras sostenia un colgante blanco con la forma de un angel mientras decia gaia

Link interrumpio a legolas

Link- Gaia debe ser muy linda no?

Legolas- no es bueno espiar a la gente sabes?

Link- no fue mi intencion pero dime quien es ella?

Legolas- (sonriendo) no… te lo dire…

Link- entonces miremos la luna juntos (mirando la luna a la vez uno de sus destellos fue al colgante de legolas)

Link- que bonito colgante?

Legolas- (metiendolo entre sus ropas) eres muy observador

Link- dime donde lo conseguiste?

Legolas- siempre lo he tenido… dime link como es hyrule?

Link- muy bello sus verdes prados sus lagos cristalinos la gente es muy amable no hay pobreza cada quien tiene su propio trabajo y casa mi padre a hecho un muy buen trabajo

Legolas- supongo que tu padre tambien habra hecho cosas espectaculares (recordando la leccion del profe don chivo hyrule moderno capitulo la gran guerra)

Link-asi es… pero pronto conoceras a mi padre

Legolas- es cierto que posee el anillo dragon

Link- si… con el los dragones celestiales estan a su servicio

Legolas- (pensanba exepto 2)

Link- en que piensas legolas?

Legolas- en nada importante

Link y legolas siguieron observando la luna

Mientras tanto en la habitación de legolas

Van- no hay aguila no esta en el nido (introduciendose a la habitación)

Raven- confirmado

Raven y van buscaron por todos lados hasta encontrar… sobre la cama de legolas…

Van- mira raven que es esto?

Raven- al parecer son plumas aunque nunca habia visto de esta clase guarda una y sigamos buscando…

Raven abrio un cajon para encotrarse una carta

Raven- mira van encontre algo…

Van- es una carta leela rapido antes de que vuelba legolas

Raven- ok la carta dice:

Legolas vos habeis sido seleccionado para entrenar en el templo de la luz os envidio mucho ya que yo nunca tendre tan buena fortuna espero que me lleveis algo de hyrule lo que vosotros puedas saber como es el mundo exterior.

Atte

G.

Van- como que G.?

Raven- quien es G.?

En eso se oyeron ruidos…

Van- vamonos antes de que nos descubran

Rapidamente salieron del lugar

Haci paso la noche al dia siguiente ya todos estaban en sus caballos muy apurados con sus cosas

Van- bien ya estamos todos

Link- espera falta legolas

En eso se ve como legolas sale de el templo

Link- legolas recuerda tu promesa en la proxima luna te vere en el castillo

Legolas- es una promesa (sonriendole)

Link- bueno vamonos primera parada lago hylia

Ya en el lago hylia

Todos acamparon a la orilla del lago guisando pescados ya en la noche se sentaron a cenar alrededor de una fogata

Van- oye link dime porque inviataste con tanta insistencia a legolas a hyrule…

Link- es que aun no lo se…

Raven- ese tipo es muy raro en sus habitación hay muchas plumas en el piso

Aston- shhhhh

Link- no me digan que fueron a su cuarto a esculcar

Van- hay no como cres

Link- ¬¬U

Van- esta bien si fuimos y aston no ha encontrado a que especie de animal pertenece la pluma

Aston- es muy extraño es demaciado grande para ser de un animal jajaja diria que es de un angel

Link penaba en el colgante que tenia legolas

Van- que te pasa link?

Link- es que legolas tenia un colgante en forma de angel y lo que es mas menciono el nombre gaia

Raven- eso debe ser la g en la carta

Link- cual carta?

Raven- hu haaa… la verdad es que tambien leimos su correspondencia

Link- ¬¬U

Raven- la carta decia:

Legolas vos habeis sido seleccionado para entrenar en el templo de la luz os envidio mucho ya que yo nunca tendre tan buena fortuna espero que me lleveis algo de hyrule lo que vosotros puedas saber como es el mundo exterior.

Atte

G.

Link- talvez sea su novia quien sabe

Van- no creo que tenga novia ese pesado

Raven- sera mejor dormirnos

Todos se durmieron agotados en la mañana muy temprano partieron hacia gerudo valle

En gerudo valle

geruda- bienvenidos a valle gerudo espero que su estadia sea agradable viendo bien a link SU MAJESTAD ES UN HONOR TENERLO AQUÍ Y TAMBIEN A UST PRINCIPES VAN Y RAVEN. Su madre esta en el palacio al igual que su padre

Link- (susurrandoles a sus amigos) tanto esfuerzo y sigo siendo principe ¬¬U

Van- si es verdad, estos son mis territorios asi que yo los guiare

Mientras hiban paseando sintieron como cuatro gerudas miraban a link

Van- link me podrias decir que les das a las mujeres?

Link- no se a lo que te refieres (todo rojo)

Raven- jajajaja

Aston- igual a su padre…

Link-(se sonrojo mas)

Llegaron a una pequeña cafeteria tomaron agua y comieron al terminar recorrieron las ruinas del lugar y compraron bombachus- y se dispusieron a ir a los bosques kokiri

En los bosques kokiri

Link- pasemos seguramente encontraremos al tio mido es un tio muy bueno aunque tiene su carácter dejen decirles

Van- (pensando en un viejito amable y gruñon a la vez)

En eso sale mido

Mido- hola link que gusto verte

Van- link este niño es tu tio que enano

Raven- no seas grosero

Mido- insolente yo soy el jefe de los bosques kokiri

Link- n-un

Raven- sr mido podria darnos un tour

Mido- ¬¬U quien cres que soy yo un guia de turistas o que?

Raven- disculpe

Aston- hay nunca cambiaran

En eso se ve como el caballero ZERO Y su esposa SARIA llegan

ZERO- su majestad es bueno verlo otra vez

SARIA- eres igualito a tu padre

Una pequeña niña de pelo verde se esconde tras las faldas de su madre

SARIA- no seas timida pequeña saria ellos son amigos de nosostros saluda

Saria- mucho gusto mi nombre es saria (haciendo una reverencia y viendo muy atenta a aston)

Aston se acerco a la pequeña

Aston- que edad tienes pequeña

Saria- tengo 8 años y medio

Sin mas preámbulo recorrieron los bosque kokiris y los bosques perdidos tambien visitaron al nuevo deku tree al dia siguiente se disponian ir a la montaña de la muerte pasando por la cd. Kakarico… se despidieron de la familia de zero…

Ya en el camino

Raven- aston eres un asalta cunas

Aston- yo no como cren yo no… (todo rojo)

Deteniéndose en la entrada a zoras river

Van- dime link hacia donde va ese camino

Link- no lo querras averiguar creeme (pensando en laruto)

Aston- creo que deveriamos ir a zoras domain

Link- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Raven- si vamos

Link- esta bien u-u U

Llegando a zoras domain link solo sintio como le arrancaban el cuello

Laruto- link link que bueno que llegaste (susurrandole al oido) dejamos algo pendiente

Link- (pensaba porque a mi u.u)

Haci pasaron la tarde link acosado por laruto hasta llegar la hora de dormir finalmente cada quien se fue a dormir en habitaciones separadas

Link en su habitación con una decoración muy … pongamoslo asi en cada esquina habia un foto de laruto posando

Link- al fin a dormir ya quiero irme (se quito sus ropas y se dispuso a dormir)

2:00 am…

Link- ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Una sombra misteriosa se introdujo a la cama de link…

Link sintio algo que estaba besandolo en la boca (pensaba link que sera ) entreabriendo un ojo de pronto sintio algo pesado sobre el

Link- (abrio los ojos) LARUTOOOOOO! QUE HACES?

Laruto-(beso a link apasionadamente)

Link-(separo a laruto de el) no laruto esto no esta bien ademas nosotros somos de diferentes especies esto no funcionaria creeme

Laruto- lo se (con suma tristeza)

Link- laruto lo siento pero solo siento una amistad por ti espero que lo puedas entender…

Laruto- esta bien link yo lo comprendo pero… eso no evitara que yo sienta algo por ti yo… yo… TE AMO LINK (saliendo rapidamente del cuarto de link)

Link-(susurrando) laruto perdoname

A la mañana siguiente…

Laruto-(dandole un canasto a link lleno de frutas y emparedados) espero que al menos uno llege vivo a kakarico (refiriendose a los emparedados)

Link- no te preocupes… Laruto yo… siento mucho…

Laruto- (silenciando a link con un tierno beso en los labios ) no pasa nada

Link sonrio una vez mas y se dirijio hacia la cd kakarico en la cual solo compraron lo necesario posiones, fayris y desayunaron porque no querian desayunar en la montaña de la muerte por obias razones

Ya en la montaña…

Goron- bienvenidos a cd goron

Link- disculpe podemos ver al gran darunia

En eso se aparecio linkgoro

Linkgoro- hola principe link que bueno que este aquí

Link- muchas gracias

Linkgoro- quiere acopañarme a la sala

Link- esta bien

Ya en la sala…

Darunia- principe link que gusto tenrelo por aquí que se le ofrese

Link- vera queriamos ver si nos permitiria escalar la montaña de la muerte?

Darunia- claro no tiene que pedirme permiso ust es el proximo gobernante de hyrule y ahora ademas caballero de la luz

Link- muchas gracias

Haci link y compañía escalaron la montaña de la muerte observando la puesta del sol

Van- dime link que sientes por varie?

Todos muy atentos a la pregunta

Link- no lo se talvez pronto sera mi novia

Van- ahh (con sierta tristeza)

Aston- sabes lastimaras mucho a malon

Link- malon solo es mi amiga es como una hermana para mi

Raven- varie es muy linda link aunque tiene su carácter…

Link- lo se…

Aston- mañana iremos al rancho le seras sincero verdad link?

Link- si aston no te preocupes

A la mañana siguiente se dispusieron ir todos hacia el rancho partieron muy temprano… al llegar al rancho…

Malon- LINK! LINK! (corria a toda prisa por el establo)

Link- hola malon (dandole una calida sonrisa)

Aston- y a mi no me vas a saludar hermana?

Malon- claro que si (dandole un abrazo fraternar a su hermana)

Raven- van y aston sera mejor irnos

Todos asintieron dejando a link y malon solos

Malon- no sabes cuanto espere que regresaras (rodeando a link con sus pequeños brazos)

Link- malon eres muy bella

Malon- (se sonrojo al instante) yo… no se que decir

Link- cualquier chico estaria encantado de ser tu novio

Malon- y tu… quisieras serlo (pregunto sin pensar)

Link- seria un honor pero… yo no

Malon- no quiero oirlo (dando la vuelta sin embargo link la abraso por la cintura provocando un sonrojo de malon)

Link- perdona pero es que no siento lo mismo

Malon- (se dio la vuelta mirando a link) comprendo … me huebiese gustado… que fuera de otra manera pero… nunca dejare de pensar en ti link

Link- gracias malon (sonriendole)

A la mañana siguiente todos se disponian para irse al castillo de hyrule faltaban 3 dias para la luna llena y link solo pensaba en llegar al castillo de hyrule para ver de nuevo a sus padres…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al fin otro capitulo mas de este ff espero que les haya gustado

A tu respuesta mi estimado hero of hope claro que te consedo el titulo de caballero de la luz jejeje aunque…. (jejejeje) tendras que pasar una prueba…. Y la prueba consiste en… dejarme un review en todos los capitulos jajajaja no es cierto claro que te lo consedo

Vz- mmm (aclarando la garganta)

Vz- Yo vampire zelda (tomo la master sword) te consedo el titulo de cabello de la luz que la trifuerza te acompañe…

Pd: si quieres ceremonia y todo habisame haber que se puede hacer ¿vale?

En fin… espero que pronto nos veamos chau…


	5. Chapter 5 Caballero dragon como serlo y

**Capitulo V**

**Caballero dragon como serlo y no morir en el intento **

En la entrada del hermoso castillo de hyrule…

Van- ya casi llegamos link

Aston- no hay nada como llegar y descansar

Raven- yo estoy muy cansado

Link- yo creo que no va ser posible (señalando una multitud que se hacia presente)

Las campanas sonaron todo era un alboro lleno de alegria y gozo

Link solo sintio como era levantado en hombros por la multitud y llevado al castillo mientras todos gritaban EL PRINCIPE A REGRESADO!

Link- AUXILIO! (mientras pensaba después de todo mi entrenamiento y me dicen principe que desilusión dejando salir un suspiro)

Solo se vea como un chico era arrastrado por la gente dejando ver a otros 3 chicos olvidados (jajajaja) en eso se escucho un aullido de un lobo (jajajaja)

Ya en la entrada…

Salieron al encuentro LINK Y ZELDA y los padres de los demas

LINK- link que bueno que has regresado y ahora como caballero de la luz me siento muy orgulloso (LINK veia a su hijo con orgullo de padre)

ZELDA- (abrasando a su hijo) Como has crecido mi pequeño link te he extrañado mucho no sabes cuanto cada dia rezaba por tu bienestar pequeño hijo mio (besando a su hijo con profundo amor de madre)

LINK- ZELDA link ya no es un niño de ahora en adelante tambien tomara decisiones importantes en hyrule

Link- padre…

ZELDA- tienes razon LINK es que ha pasado tanto tiempo…

Todos muy felices entraron al salon principal donde ya todos estaban esperando al principe lo recibieron con un brindis iniciado por el rey lanzer todos se sentaron a cenar

Durante la cena…

Van platicaba acerca de su estadia en el templo al igual que todos mientras link permanecia callado varie observaba a link malon estaba profundamente triste sin embargo penso que aun tenia una oportunidad después de todo la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere. Laruto estaba totalmente desilusionada sin embargo penso mientras pueda verlo sere feliz cada quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que termino la cena y cada uno fue a recorrer el salon a su antojo el rey LINK estaba muy ocupado dando algunas indicaciones al igual que el resto de los invitados con algun cargo y sus amigos estabn acechando a las chicas en eso link se separo del grupo y miro la luna… y los verdes campos de hyule cubiertos por las sombras… link sintio un abraso por la espalda

Link- dime varie me as extrañado?

Varie- si… (sonrojandose) no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un momento

Link miro de frente a varie y la abrazo con profunda ternura acariciando sus cabellos rojos suaves… colocando su mano en su rostro en su mejilla

Link- eres muy hermosa

Varie- (varie cerro los ojos como un reflejo pensando en el beso que recibiria al fin link)

Link se acercaba poco a poco a varie en eso se escucho…. Un estruendo y a los poco instantes gritos de hylians… haciendo que link se diera la vuelta… en eso se escucha un PISADA HENORME…. CRASH SE VE COMO HYRULE SE TORNA ROJO Y SE EMPIESA INCENDIAR GRITOS POR TODOS LADOS RAPIDAMENTE EL PRINCIPE TOMA A VARIE DE LA MANO Y SALEN DEL BALCON QUE A SU VEZ SE DESMORONA FRENTE A ELLOS

Link- PADRE QUE ESTA PASANDO?…

LINK- no lo se

En eso entra un soldado mal herido…

Soldado- SU MAJESTAD SOMOS ATACADOS POR…. UN DRAGON NEGRO GIGANTE

LINK- ha eso es todo…

TODOS- OoO

LINK- bueno link creo que es hora de que demuestres lo que sabes hacer el destino de hyrule esta en tus manos

Link- si padre (al mismo tiempo se dava la vuelta para defender lo que seria su reino en ele futuro)

LINK- espera necesitaras esto (dandole la master sword)

Link- Gracias padre

Raven- espera link yo tb ire

Erisha- no raven tu no iras no permitire perderte de la misma forma que tu padre

Raven- madre tengo que hacerlo

Sin mas los dos chicos emprendieron el camino

Van- si ellos van yo tb

Aston- lo mismo digo

Siguiendo asi a los dos principes

En la entrada del mercado todo era un caos gente gritando por todos lados, lamentos, soldados heridos y por sobre todo se veia como las cenisas aun ardiendo caian sobre el castillo sin pensarlo dos veces link fue rapidamente hacia la entrada del mercado (el puente levadiso) lo encontro arriba, cellado con una tranca pero….

CRASSHHHHHHHHHH se oia como el dragon trataba de derribar la puerta golpeaba y golpeaba la puerta hasta que… LA DERRIBO… todos corrian depavoridos al ver que el dragon hiba a entrar

Link- ALTO NO PERMITIRE QUE DES UN PASO MAS DRAGON

El dragon sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo un mar de llamas contra link… pero claro link lo esquivo saliendo hacia al campo de hyrule

Link- aquí no haras daño…

Dragon- Haci que tu eres el hijo del CABALLERO DRAGON bueno me gustara matar primero a su hijo…

Link- no estes tan seguro…

Dragon- pero antes…

El dragon no dio explicaciones solo lanzo un fuerte colazo hacia van y aston que de inmediato los dejo en el suelo inconcientes… con varios golpes de muerte

Link- MALDITO! QUE HAS HECHO!

Sin mas link tomo la master sword y ataco al dragon de frente pero el dragon era muy astuto y alcanzo a herir a link en su brazo derecho

Link cayo ensangrentado…

Raven- LINK!

Dragon- asi que hay mas insectos bien… tu tambien moriras…

Raven tomo la espada y rapidamente con todas sus fuerzas trato de atacar al dragon sin embargo el dragon permanecio inmóvil haciendo que la espada de raven al contacto de la piel del dragon rompiese la espada rapidamente el dragon tomo a raven entre sus garras dispuesto a matarlo…

Link- SUELTALOO!

DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHARON TRUENOS Y LINK POR PRIMERA VEZ VIO CON ODIO AL DRAGON HACIENDO DESPERTAR LAS TRIFUERZAS CORAJE, SABIDURIA Y PODER

Dragon- PERO ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE,… QUIEN ERES?

Link- TE DIJE QUE LO SOLTARAS

El dragon estaba muerto del miedo y se quedo paralizado link aprovecho el momento y corto su cabeza dejandolo muerto volviendo roja el agua del pequeño rio que adorna la entrada del mercado y los verdes prados cubiertos por la noche

Link cubierto de sangre de dragon permanecia quieto mientras que el cuerpo del dragon se tranformaba en el escudo que se les otorga a aquellos que han tenido la asaña de matar a uno especialmente si era antiguo como este otorgando tambien el titulo de CABALLERO DRAGON

Rapidamente los doctores y brujos del lugar atendieron a los chicos que estaban lastimados

LINK- link has pasado la prueba ahora tu tambien eres caballero dragon por lo tanto ahora tu resposabilidad es mayor me siento muy orgulloso de ti link

Link- gracias padre…

ZELDA- hace mucho que los dragones negros no atacaban hyrule desde la gran guerra me pregunto si un peligro nos acecha…

Link- sea cual sea aquí estare…

LINK- Cuento contigo…

Esa noche quedo en el recuerdo de todo el pueblo de hyrule a la mañana siguiente todos estaban recostruyendo el puente y pensaron hacerlo mas resistente con la ayuda del sabio de ASTON y su hijo… todo volvia a la normalidad poco a poco link estaba recuperandose en sus habitaciones casi ya no tenia nada solo pensaba en el extraño acontecimiento de ayer…

Link- porque un dragon negro nos ataco hace mucho deverian haber desaparecido… en eso sintio como una voz debil le decia… ayudame… link no sabia que era en realidad pero sintio un abrazo por de detrás

Varie- link me preocupe mucho al ver la pelea tenia mucho miedo que algo te fuese a suceder link yo…

Link- (la silecio con uno de sus dedos) varie yo no se que … es lo que siento realmente te pido disculpas

Varie- pero yo pense… que tu me…

Link- aun no estoy seguro… pero cuando te miro… siento deceos de tocarte

Varie- link yo (sonrojandose un poco) besame…

Link se acerco poco a poco a los labios de varie posandolos sobre los labios de varie fue un beso corto pero lo suficientemente largo para saber que link no la amaba. El beso de varie fue lleno de pación (devemos recordar que es hija de alem)

Al finalizar el beso… link se separo de varie

Varie- no digas nada link yo hare que me ames

Link- varie yo…

Varie se retiro de las alcobas de link dejando a este hundido una vez mas en sus pensamientos de una extraña voz que lo llamaba

Link- la voz que siempre me llama es muy bella (mirando hacia la ventana las suaves y blancas cortinas acariciaban al mismo que el viento el rostro de link)

Al dia siguiente… en la entrada del mercado (la entrada principal por cierto en reparaciones)

Soldado- buenos tardes, bienvenido a hyrule en que puedo ayudarle?

Legolas- (mirando la puerta en construccion y algunos destrosos) me podria indicar el camino hacia el castillo?

Soldado- si a quien decea ver?

Legolas- al principe

Soldado- Al principe… no sabe lo que ocurrio anoche… un dragon nos ataco y el principe link defendio el castillo junto con sus amigos. El principe logro derrotar al dragon negro y nos salvo

Legolas- (como podria escapar un dragon negro)

Soldado- disculpe mire siga ese camino y llegara al castillo

Legolas- gracias

Soldado- que tipo mas raro

Legolas se adentro hacia el mercado mirando las distintas mercancías que habia en el mercado hasta que le llamo la atención un collar asi que…

Legolas- me llevo este collar (señalando un collar de diamante)

Vendedor- hace una muy buena eleccion señor ahora mismo se lo envuelbo

Legolas le da las rupias

Vendedor- OoO señor seria deshonesto si aseptara tanto dinero porfavor escoja otras cosas porfavor…

Legolas- no es mucho

Vendedor- lo que pasa es que son rupias antiguas estas vale mucho mas de hecho en la actualidad casi ya no se encuentran rupias como esta asi que porfavor escoja mas cosas

Legolas- tiene pinturas de los paisajes de hyrule?

Vendedor- si señor le dare una fotografia de cada lugar de hyrule (sacando las fotos) mire esta es del lago hylia, valle gerudo, zoras domain, bosques kokiri, lon lon ranch, el campo de hyrule y el castillo haaa que lastima de la familia real ya no tengo especialmente del principe link es que es asediado por la chicas quien tuviera su suerte no lo cree?

Legolas- no importa me las llevo

Vendedor- si señor ahora mismo se las envuelvo (tomo el collar y las fotos, las puso en un hermoso bolso de piel con grabados de la trifuerza) tenga señor le regalo este bolso

Legolas- gracias…

Vendedor- vuelva pronto… (pensando que tipo mas raro)

Legolas hiba hundido en sus pensamientos espero que le gusten estas cosas a ella

Dirijiendose hacia el castillo de hyrule ya en la entrada…

Soldado- buenos tardes señor en que puedo ayudarle?

Legolas- vengo a buscar al principe link

Soldado- su nombre

Legolas- mi nombre es legolas

Soldado- dejeme revisar la lista (buscando) esta bien puede pasar el principe esta en el salon principal siga el corredor mas grande y encontrara dos soldados ellos lo anunciaran que tenga un buen dia

Legolas llego hasta donde estaban los dos soldados

Soldados- a quien anunciamos

Legolas- a legolas

Los soldados lo anunciaron a instante todos voltearon a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba

Link- hola legolas veo que me has cumplido tu promesa como estas?

Legolas- bien link solo vine a cumplir mi promesa ahora me retiro

Link- noo… espera porque la prisa?

Legolas- tengo que regresar a mi hogar…

Link- al menos quedate a la cena falta muy poco

Legolas- he…. Esta bien

Link- mientras te dare un recorrido por el castillo dame tus cosas

Legolas le dio su bolso y su espada. Link a su vez se la dio a una chica de servicio

Link y legolas se retiraron a recorrer el castillo

Van- hey (llamando a la chica de servicio)

Chica de servicio- si digame su alteza

Van- dame las cosas de legolas yo las guardare

La chica se las dio y los 3 chicos fueron a una habitación…

Mientras en el trono

ZELDA- dime raru quien es ese joven?

RARU- es… un caballero de la luz su majestad fue compañero de grupo del principe

Mientras tanto en otra habitación…

Van- vamos a ver que oculta legolas

Raven- no es de buena educación revisar cosas ajenas

Aston- anda van dime que lleva dentro

Los tres miraron dentro de la bolsa de piel y solo encontraron un collar y las fotos

Van- sera el collar para su novia

Aston- lo mas probable

Raven- ya pongan todo en su lugar antes de que legolas se de cuenta…

Mientras tanto en un jardin del palacio

Link- dime legolas por que no te quedas aquí en el castillo a vivir me parece mal que vivas solo

Legolas- porque piensas que vivo solo?

Link- es que…

Legolas- no link no te equivoques me gusta la soledad sin embargo vivo con otras personas

Link- tu familia supongo

Legolas- asi es link…

Link- entiendo pero thranduil es un lugar muy lejano aparte de que no ha de ser muy agradable vivir en un bosque que esta lleno de moustros

Legolas- te equivocas es un lugar muy bello tanto como hyrule

Link- esta bien (todo desconcertado)

Legolas- bien link supongo que cenaremos… lamento decirte que partire esta misma noche

Link- pero…

Legolas- no discutas no me aras cambiar de opinión

Link- esta bien… antes de irte te presentare a mi padres

Legolas- como gustes

En la sala de trono…

Link- padre LINK y mi madre ZELDA les presento a un amigo su nombre es legolas y es caballero de la luz

Legolas- es un placer (inclinando la cabeza al levantarla miro a ZELDA y penso tiene su misma rostro los ojos azules los labios el cabello aun su nombre que extraña coincidencia aun asi ella es mas bella)

Legolas y link se retiraron para cenar ya en la mesa

Van- oye legolas te quedaras en hyrule?

Legolas- No…

Raven- no le hagas caso legolas esta algo molesto

Aston- legolas disculpa mi curiosidad es que casi no sabemos nada de ti cuentanos acerca de tu vida

Link- aston no deberias ser descortes

Legolas- esta bien link aston supongo que tus amigos y tu después de haber registrado mi cuarto y aun mas el bolso que traia conmigo no tendria que responderles…

Los tres: OoO como lo supiste?

Legolas- lo se y eso basta

Link- O-O no creen que alguien merece una disculpa

Van- si lo siento legolas pero es que … soy algo curioso

Raven- disculpa

Aston- si disculpa pero ahora que lo sabes me podrias decir de donde provienen las plumas que encontramos y la carta, y bueno tb a quien le compraste el collar

Legolas- u-u U bueno esta bien pero con una condiccion

Los tres asintieron

Legolas- bueno las plumas bien no pertenecen a un animal si no a un angel… la carta es de la mujer que amo y el collar es para ella

TODOS: OoO (pues no esperaban una respuesta tan clara)

Aston- como que de un angel? No existen aparte quien es la chica mira a tu alrededor acaso ya viste a la Reina y a varie que estas ciego o que?

Legolas- sobre la pluma no hablere mas y si he visto a la reina y a la tal varie no sin embargo aun asi ella es mas bella

Raven- (llamando a varie a malon y a la pequeña saria) miralas bien legolas

Las chicas todas desconcertadas

Van- mira ella es varie, malon y saria dime sigues pensando lo mismo?

Legolas- si…

Van- no puede ser…

Varie- de que hablan?

Van- he ha de nada ya pueden irse

Varie- esta bien vamonos chicas

Link- valla si que debe ser bonita tu novia

Legolas- no es mi novia

Raven- si ya decia yo…

Legolas- es mi prometida…

Todos: OoO

Link- que suerte legolas tu sabes a quien amas mientras yo…. (suspiro)

Van- un no te desides link?

Link- noo (sonriendo con su sonrisa acostumbrada)

Legolas- bueno es hora de irme lo siento…

Link- esta bien legolas

Ya en las afueras del castillo

Legolas- fue un gusto conocerte link principe de hyrule aunque nunca os volveremos a ver pero… os recordare siempre…

Se ve como un jinete se pierde entre las sombras de la noche

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Vaya lios de amores nooo jajajajaja bueno nuestro prox capitulo estara mejor y al fin conoceremos a la famosa G. y exactamente los origenes de legolas

Pd: dejen un review para que me de alientos para seguir con este fic


	6. Chapter 6 Zelda G Los angeles existen…

Capitulo VI

Zelda G. Los angeles existen…

Después de que legolas se fue de regreso a su lugar de origen las cosas en hyrule seguian igual link ya tomaba desiciones importantes con respecto a hyrule y LINK ya tenia mas tiempo para ZELDA digo pobre link ¿no? En fin Varie seguia acosando a link pero sin conseguir nada finalmente regreso a Asturias junto con Van y Raven aunque muchas veces se seguian visitandolos en fin Malon era la mejor amiga de link junto con la pequeña Saria haci pasaron 3 años mas el pequeño link habia cumplido ya 18 años… pero… que sucedió con legolas en estos tres años…

En un lugar sin tiempo donde los sonidos del agua, viento incluso el espiritu de la tierra se pierden… simplemente no existen…

Un lugar donde hay una cascada tan grande, dos dragones de piedra y una estatua de un angel que asemeja estar llorando… todo rodeado por un inmenso bosque lleno de misterio y oscuridad se ve como un jinete ingresa al bosque

Legolas: Al fin en casa (me pregunto que cara pondra ella cuando me vea aunque no creo que le importe mucho)(con profunda tristeza)

Legolas se paro enfrente de la cascada y los dragones de piedra que custodiaban la entrada tomaron vida

Dragon blanco: Un angel a regresado… para no salir jamas

Dragon blanco 2: Recuerda… no podreis salir nunca mas a menos que vuestra causa sea…

Legolas: No regresare nunca a Hyrule (mostrando su dife de angel)

Entonces se habrio la cascada para dar paso a una ciudad (estilo rivendale del sr de los anillos) con angeles sobrevolando la ciudad con un imenso lagoo pero… era una tierra flotante que solo se conectaba por un puente muy viejo de piedra blanca en el puente

Soldado: LEGOLAS!

Legolas: hola!

Soldado: que gusto al ministro Ada os dara gusto verte tambien y vuestra princesa pasad por favor

Legolas recorrio su bello reino hasta llegar al castillo el cual era muy hermoso… todo de blanco ya en lasala principal que estaba adornada por cuadros de la familia real de…

N/A: no es un ada es un hombre mayor ya muy viejo estilo raru

Ada: Legolas es bueno verte veo que as completado vuestro entrenamiento… bienvenido seas a… GAIA

En eso se ve como una chica de largos cabellos rubios ondulados, ojos azul celeste como el cielo su piel blanca como una hoja labios rosados vistiendo un hermoso vestido de seda blanca entra al salon

Ada: su majestad** Zelda** vuestro mejor caballero a regresado… podria…

Zelda: retirate ada por favor tengo que hablar con legolas

Legolas miro a zelda y se quedo sin aliento…

Ada se retiro

Zelda: legolas  es grato tenerte con vosostros dime que me trajiste enseñame… (corriendo hacia su bolsa) dime como es el mundo exterior como es hyrule? Dime!

Legolas: muy hemoso mirad le he traido un collar muy bonito las piedras se llaman diamante son como nuestros colgantes solo que no brillan tanto tambien le he traido unas fotografias de hyrule

Zelda: que es una fotografia?

Legolas: es como las pinturas solo que se toman al instante

Zelda: aaa y dime que es lo mas bonito de hyrule dime conosiste a alguien hisiste amigos?

Legolas: si es muy bello, si conosi a mucha gente la mayoria era muy agradable y amigos bueno… solo hice uno

Zelda: enserio… y como se llama lo invitaste a venir? (de pronto un semblante de tristeza toco a zelda)

Legolas: (quien lo noto) su nombre es link

Zelda al escuchar el nombre dejo caer las fotos y legolas las recojio

Legolas: le pasa algo su majestad

Zelda: he nada… tendras alguna foto de el…

Legolas: no he ha el vendedor me dijo que estaba agotadas

Zelda: que lastima…

Legolas: perdon…

Zelda: he ha no nada bueno muchas gracias por todo legolas voy al lago… (sin decir nada se escabullo de link

Legolas: su maje… (quedando parado)

Zelda hiba mirando las fotos y bello collar y pensaba que seria muy lindo ir a esos lugares…

Zelda: como me gustaria poder ir pero, no podre nunca (una lagrima se asomaba de sus ojos cuando fue interrumpida)

Ada: princesa no es bueno que se ilucione con algo que no podra ser y mejor hablemos de algo importante su padre que en paz descanse me a encargado protegerla pero… yo ya soy muy viejo y ahora que ha regresado legolas supongo que el podria gobernar con usted por medio de una aliansa

Zelda: QUE, que es lo que dices ada si legolas y yo somos como hermanos nunca podria yo nunca

Ada: su majestad piense en el bien de su pueblo porfavor

Zelda: no yo no podria… ademas legolas no me ama

Ada: seria estar ciego claro que la ama

Zelda: aunque eso fuera cierto no podria ser… yo no…

Legolas escuchaba detrás de una columna

Ada: con el tiempo su majestad

Zelda: yo no se… tendria que pensarlo

Ada: me parece bien… recuerde que Legolas posee la espada de Gaia es muy bueno con ella ademas protegeria a…

Zelda: no lo digas… entiendo…

Ada: digame su majestad… pensara en lo que ha dicho este pobre viejo

Zelda: si lo pensare a proposito ya va ser tu cumpleaños numero 5000 no es verdad?

Ada: asi es su majestad los años cada vez pesan mas…

Zelda: es cierto yo solo tengo 15 años y siento que he vivido una eternidad

Ada solo miraba a la princesa

Zelda: ad acres que legolas podria gobernar bien sin ayuda?

Ada: a que se refiere su majestad?

Zelda: no me hagas caso….

Pasaron los dias, hasta que…

Zelda pensaba en su habitación Gaia necesita un Rey pero… nesesitara una reyna?

Miraba por su ventana y veia como Legolas se hacia cargo de todo…

Zelda pensaba que sería un muy buen gobernante pero ella lo sería

Zelda: nunca podre salir de aquí a menos que… lo dragones blancos an dicho que solo se puede salir por una causa noble bueno, buscare esa causa… y si no funciona… YA SE! Ire a la biblioteca a buscar alguna posion que me haga invible o no se pero encontare algo…

Pasaron los dias, meses y todos los intentos de la princesa por salir fueron enbano los dragones siempre la regresaban haci pasaron 3 años

Zelda se dirijia hacia la biblioteca una vez mas con muchos mapas de hyrule libros etc… y pasaba cerca de la salida cuando vio que el agua empezo a tornarse roja

Zelda: que pasa alguien podria estar herido de afuera tengo que auxiliarlo pero… lado dragones no me dejarn salir… tendre que arriesgarme

Sin pensarlo dos veces zelda salio y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba del otro lado quedando un bosque inmenso y lleno de oscuridad ante sus ojos cuando escucho un lamento

Zelda: que es? (mirando a un lobo tirado y herido)

Zelda: estas bien?

Lobo: no… me siento morir ayudame… por favor…

Zelda: (dejando los libros y mapas de un lado) claro os ayudare tomando su pendiente de angel y colocandoselo en la herida

Lobo: muchas gracias eres un angel dime? Que haces en un lugar como este? Es peligroso estar por aquí… un momento porque puedo hablar contigo si yo soy un lobo y tu… que eres?

Zelda: yo heee

Lobo: no importa quieres que te lleve algun lugar?

En eso tomo vida las estatuas de piedra

Dragon blanco 1: si quieres regresar solo cruza la linea entre la vida y la muerte

Zelda: no quiero regresar

Dragon blanco 2: entonces retrocede hacia la muerte

Las estatuas volvieron a su estado original

Lobo: porque no quisiste regresar?

Zelda: por lo mismo que tu querias vivir

Lobo: bueno quieres que te lleve a algun lugar

Zelda: si a HYRULE! (MUY EMOCIONADA)

Lobo: A HYRULE NUNCA ME MATARIAN SIN REMEDIO, sabes esta muy, muy lejos aparte halla no nos quieren a nosostros las criaturas de la noche por eso vivimos aquí en este bosque…

Zelda: bueno esta bien (sacando un mapa ) dime donde queda freid es el pueblo mas cercano

Lobo: jajaja pueblo si ya es una ciudad

Zelda: je u-u dime porfavor

Lobo: claro es terminando el bosque yo mismo te llevare

Zelda: de acuerdo emprendiendo el viaje… (sin mirar atraz)

Caminaron toda la noche hasta que encontraon un dorongo que llevo a zelda muy amablente hasta las afueras del bosque

Lobo: bien vez ese poblado es freid tienes que buscar la tienda de tingle el te dara un mapa mas actualizado y te dira como llegar a Hyrule oye una chica tan bonita como tu no debe mostrar su cara toma (dandole una tunica café que le cubriria todo el cuerpo) buena suerte

Zelda: gracias

Zelda emprendio su viaje a esa gran ciudad ya con la tunica estilo monje…

Ya en la entrada

Soldado: bienvenido a freid son las 11:00 am

Zelda: Digame donde esta la tienda del sr tingle?

Soldado: siga por esa calle hasta topar con pared hay la encontrara

Zelda: Muchas gracias

Zelda entro en la tienda y encontro al sr tingle

Zelda: disculpe ust es el sr tingle?

Tingle: si…

Zelda: podria actualizar mi mapa (enseñandole un mapa muy viejo con incustraciones de oro)

Tingle: OO lo quiero… DONDE LO CONSEGUISTE? Este mapa es de mmm… 1000 años

Zelda: he ha yo neseito un mapa de este año

Tingle: bueno pues entonces vendeme este mapa

Zelda: he ha

Tingle: TE DOY 1000 RUPIAS

Zelda: Yo…

Tingle: BUENO 3000

Zelda: pero…

Tingle: 5000 rupias mi ultima oferta y un mapa de este año gratis

Zelda: esta bien dandole el mapa

Tingle: AL FIN MI COLECCIÓN COMPLETA!

Zelda: disculpe podria desirme como llego a Hyrule

Tingle: Tan lejos quieres ir?

Zelda: asi es? Digame

Tingle: Bueno las diligencias salen cada medio dia ve a la estacion y pregunta aunque creo que no hay viaje directo a hyrule creo que es hasta el bosque kokiri pero esta cerca el catillo ve y pregunta

Zelda: muchas gracias… (saliendo de la tienda)

Zelda: bueno creo que la diligencia estan en la otra calle

Llegando a la estacion:

Encargado: buen dia en que le puedo ayudar?

Zelda: Quiero llegar a hyrule…

Encargado: claro son 500 rupias y llega solamente hasta la ciudad kakarico pero después puede tomar otra diligencia para que la lleve a el castillo

Zelda: esta bien… aquí tiene

Encargado: su diligencia sale a las 2:00 pm

Zelda: esta bien…

Mientras tanto zelda fue a comprar un desayuno completo y muchos vestidos de las tiendas y varias cosas

A las 2:00 pm en la estacion…

Conductor: Buenas tardes yo sere su conductor mi nombre es Kafei

En eso aparece Zero , Saria y su hija saria

Zero: hola kafei… (mirando a zelda la cual estaba cubierta con su tunica)

Zero: buenas tardes

Zelda: he ha buenas tardes

Kafei: beuno es hora de abordar

Todos subieron al carruaje dirigiendose hacia… valle gerudo

Ya en el camino…

Saria: oye como te llamas?

Zelda: mi nombre es zelda

Zero: como la reina de hyrule

Zelda: Digame es bello el castillo e hyule

Zero: si muy bello, de hecho después de visitar al tio de mi hija iremos al castillo

Saria: si mi tio es muy gentil

SARIA: mido… hace cuanto que no lo vemos

Zelda: digame en cuantos dias llegaremos

Zero: en una semana

Saria: oye porque no nos enseñas tu rostro

SARIA: shhhhhh saria no seas mal educada

Saria: lo siento madre

Zelda: Digame valle gerudo esta muy lejos

Zero: No esta a 2 dias

Saria: es muy lejos

Zelda: esta bien…

Haci pasaron los dos dias en el carruaje solo deteniendose para comer y bañarse en alguna posada

Zero: YA LLEGAMOS

Saria: que bueno quiero ver si vemos a mi amiga varie, van y raven

Zero: bueno nosotros iremos a visitar a nuestras amistades porque no vas a recorre la ciudad saldremos a las 5:00 pm esta bien?

Zelda: si…

Zelda recorrio toda la ciudad comprando un hermoso traje tradicional de las gerudas y se lo puso y salio por la calle

Varias miradas se clavaron el zelda pues nunca habian visto una chica tan hermosa hasta…

Van: ya viste (señalando a zelda)

Raven: OO ¬

Van: quien sera? Raven? (quien ya se habia ido a perseguir a zelda)

Van: raven eres un… tratando de alcanzarlo

Zelda miraba todas las tiendas y compraba cosas sin importancia aunque para ella eran lo maximo…

Zelda: ya son casi las 5 sera mejor regresar

Ya en con kafei

Kafei: todos a bordo

Zero: que lastima que no vimos a raven y a van

Saria: si que mal solo pude platicar un rato con varie

SARIA: los veras en una semana saria

El carruaje empeso a andar para dirijirse hacia el lago hylia

Van- hay vaaa y va con el caballero zero?

Raven: me pregunto quien sera?

Zelda ya de vuelta con su tunica: disculpe caballero zero a donde nos dirijimos

Zero: hacia el lago hylia

Ya en el lago hylia…

En el lago hylia solamente comieron pescado y zelda compro una tunica azul después de ello se dirijieron hacia el bosque kokiri

En el bosque kokiri

Zelda: creo que esta es la despedida…

Zero: porque no entras con nosotros ven

Saria: si ven

Zelda: entro a los bosque y recorrio todo el lugar hasta que encontro una casa en un arbol y entro

Zelda: es una casita muy linda me pregunto… cuando …

Kafei: srita zelda ya nos vamos si no, no llegaremos…

Zelda: esta bien

Saria: zelda ten…

Zelda: que es?

SARIA: es una tunica verde el rey las usaba te la damos no se porque tienes un aroma muy peculiar

Zelda: gracias nos veremos algun dias hasta pronto

Saria: adios

SARIA: nos veremos

Kafei y zelda emprendieron el viaje hasta llegar a la ciudad kakarico

Kafei: bien hasta aquí llego la diligencia…

Zelda: Muchas gracias por haberme traido

Kefei: de nada le recomiendo la posada puchero que tengas un buen dia

Zelda: gracias

Zelda emprendio el viaje tomando una habitación en la posada puchero. Pensaba primero ire a comprar mi boleto para el castillo y después creo que buscare una casa para vivir me pregunto cuanto costaran y tb creo que ya es tiempo que deje esta tunica… bueno creo que recorrere la ciudad… zelda veia todas las tiendas y monumentos pero… se hacia de noche y no encontraba la posada y dio con las escaleras de la entrada.. – y esas escaleras? Zelda bajo las escaleras y vio una pequeña colindancia y penso que talvez desde ese lugar se podria ver el castillo asi que subio pero en eso una fuerte tormenta asoto hyrule y el suelo se hiso resbaloso lleno de lodo no permitia bajar a zelda cuando en eso cayo y se pego fuertemente en una pieran dejandola imposiblitada pero… a lo lejos se veia unos lobos que la asechaban

Zelda: haaa (con cara de felicidad) talvez venga a ayudarme… cuando en eso un lobo hamriento se le hecho ensima AAAA (desmayandose)

Un jinete entre las sombras salio para dar encuentro a los lobos estos rapidamente salieron despaboridos

Link bajo del caballo y levanto a la chica por el fuerte viento dejo caer la capucha de la tunica dejando ver el rostro de zelda

Link: que hermosa… su aroma…

Zelda entre abria sus ojos quien… perdiendo el sentido

Link: sera mejor que te lleve al castillo

oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

YAAAAAAAAAA TERMINEE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADOOO BUENO DEJEN UN REVIEWWW PORFA PORFAA OKA para ver si les gusto

ATTE: VAMPIRE ZELDA


	7. Chapter 7 Encuentro

Capitulo VII

Inmortalidad o Muerte

Llovia casi un diluvio todos en Hyrule estaban preocupados por que la montaña de la muerte habia tenido deslavez y la cuidad kakarico habia quedado incomunicada lo peor era que l principe no regresaba a palacio… rayos truenos todo en una atmosfera de un silencio que presagia un peligro que asecha y de ese silencio que no le gusta a nadie…

En el puente levadizo de hyrule

Link- ABRAN LAS PUERTAS ¡!

Un jinete se adentro con una linda chica en sus brazos enpapados se dirijieron hacia el castillo

Ya adentro del castillo

Link- COF COF (mirando de vuelta a su pequeño angel tomando suavemente uno de sus cabellos rubios y preguntandose ) ¿Quién eres?

Sin preguntarselo dos veces fue directo hacia sus habitaciones, recostandola en su cama llamo inmediatamente a la servidumbre a lo cual asistio Malon y la pequeña saria junto con dos sirvientas

Malon: Link que paso? Nos tenias muy preocupadas temiamos que…. (mirando a la chica en la cama)

Saria: quien es?

Link: no lo se (mientras pensaba pero es muy bella)

Sirvienta- su majestad sera mejor que le quitemos esas ropas y encendamos la chimenea

Link: se quedo mirando… con la mirada perdida en zelda

Saria: link creo que tienes que salir

Link: he ha sii claro…….. n/n

Mientras tanto las chicas cambiaban de ropas a zelda

Malon: (fijando su mirada en un colgante con la forma de un angel)

Saria: es muy bonito no?

Malon: si claro (en tono de melancolia)

Siguieron cambiandola. Con un camisón blanco de seda cubriendola con cobertores y le dieron la indicacion a link que podian pasar a la habitación

Link: como esta?

Malon: esta muy bien… solo esta inconciente

Link: esta bien yo me quedare a cuidarla

Malon: OoO

Saria: esta bien link nosotras nos retiramos (saria saca de la habitación a malon casi a arrastras)

Sirvientas: se le ofrece algo mas su majestad

Link: no pueden retirase

Toda la noche Link velo todo su sueño cubierto por una tormenta que azotaba a hyrule la luz de la chimenea alumbraba el rostro de zelda de una manera muy espeicial hasta que…

Zelda: Donde estoy? (levantandose un poco de la cama)

Link: Estas en el castillo de hyrule te sientes bien?

Zelda: pero que…

Link: tranquila estas a salvo ahora (sonriendo como nunca lo habia hecho con una mujer en eso se fijo en el pendiente que traia zelda)

Link: que extraño ese colgante que traes un amigo mio tenia uno igual lo conoces su nombre es Legolas

Zelda: (sientio como desvanecerse pero…pero link la tomo de los hombros)… yo heee

Link: esta bien no me contestes pero al menos dime tu nombre

Zelda: Zelda…

Link: (sorprendido) OO que extraño mi madre se llama

Zelda: sin decir nada miro a link (con unos ojos llenos de…)

Link: yo me llamo link

Zelda: sin decir nada se acerco lentamente al rostro de link y le susurro en el oido: me dejarias estar a tu lado siempre…

Link: (link se puso algo ruborisado susurrandole) y tu dejarias acompañarte eternamente…

Zelda: callo un instante….

Link: mirando a los ojos a zelda mirando hacia sus ojos pudo ver algo que nunca alguien habia visto en los ojos de alguien un vacio pero mas que eso puso ver un inmenso dolor y sangre…

Zelda: aunque… te provoque dolor

Link: no me importa ya…

Zelda: sonriendole a link …

Los dos se abrzaron profundamente sin saber la razon de su encuentro ni el porque de todo esto esto seria el inicio del dolor…

Juntos observaron el amanecer y las gotas de lluvia cesaron… dejando muchos deslaves e inundaciones…

Zelda: (se levanto de la cama y se asomo hacia la ventana) es muy hermoso hyrule

Link: asi es…

Zelda: Link acabo de recordar algo podrias llevarme a cd kakarico

Link: por el momento no se puede pasar hubo muchos deslaves pero dime que se te trata desde ahora todo lo que me pidas te dare…

Zelda: es solo una maleta en… la posada el puchero

Link: hare que te la traigan

En eso entra abrutamente….

Varie: asi que dejaste tu equipaje en una de nuestras tantas posadas no?

Zelda: (zelda solo la miro por un instante como quien mira hacia la nada regresando su mirada a link)

Link: asi es varie te agradeceria que mandes a alguien por el equipaje de zelda

Varie: que abuso después de que te pasaste toda la noche cuidando a una extraña podria ser una ladrona link deves tener cuidado

Link: varie no te permito que insultes a zelda

Zelda: que es una ladrona?

Link: (mirando la cara ingenua de zelda ) jejeje que bromista eres zelda

Sin mas varie dio un portaso y salio del cuarto

Zelda: esa mujer…

Link: ella es varie hija de un caballero de la luz

Zelda: (tomo las manos de link) muchas gracias por cuidarme…

Link: no hay de que (mirando los profundos ojos azules de zelda y acercandose cada vez mas a ella)

Zelda cerro los ojos por un instante sonrojandose su corazon latia muy rapido y….

Link: dime zelda de donde eres?

POINK!

Zelda: yo… he… soy de..

Link: ya se thotuill

Zelda: como es que lo sabes

Link: porque vi tu pendiente dime conoces a legolas, es un tipo raro no?

Zelda: no… yo no…

Link: no importa… hay algo en tus ojos que me gusta mucho zelda

Zelda: n/n (después bajo la mirada)

Link: he ha n/n (pensando que me pasa nunca habia dixo tantas estupideces en un solo dia)

Link: zelda que te parece si desayunamos juntos aquí? Y en la tarde me acompañas a dar un paseo por el mercado?

Zelda: me encantaria -

Link: esta bien…

Llamando al servicio les trajeron un delicioso desayuno que se comieron juntos

Zelda: todo estuvo muy rico (aunque ni idea que fue lo que me comi)

Link: que bueno que haya gustado

En eso entra varie

Varie: a sigues aquí …

Zelda encogio los hombros

Link: asi es y lo que es mas ella se quedara para siempre y… le vas prestar un vestido por que voy a enseñarle todo hyrule

Varie: QUEEE!

Salio dando un tremendo portazo y a los escasos minutos volvio una criada con un vestido blanco

Zelda: que bonito vestido me lo voy a probar

Link: esta bien

Link espero pacientemente a que zelda se cambiara

Al salir zelda lucia hermosa con vestido blanco de seda aunque no le quedaba muy bien porque la cintura era muy ancha para ella le quedaba flojo y del pecho le quedaba muy ajustado por lo cual se tuvo que desabotonar 2 botones y de la cintura tambien un poco apretado

Zelda: estoy lista

Link: la miro y casi s ele salen los ojos al ver lo bien que se veia (especialmente por esos dos botones :P)

Link: bueno creo que es hora irnos

Al pasar por el mercado montados en epona todo mundo le clavo la mirada a zelda por obvias razones por lo cual link le mando a hacer dos vestidos

Zelda: porque la gente me mira asi?

Link: pues porque nunca habian visto una chica tan bonita

Zelda: n/n

Link: bueno regresemos al castillo

Regresando comieron solos pues el rey y la reina estaban ocupados preparando el aniversario de la gran guerra

Zelda: dime link porque mataste a ese lobo?

Link: porque te queria comer

Zelda: y nunca as pensado por que?

Link: supongo que tenia hambre

Zelda: entonces….

Link: cres que si les doy de comer dejaran de atacar alas carabanas

Zelda: creo que eso seria la solucion

Link: es una muy buena idea zelda

Zelda: (miro la mano de link sosteniendola le pregunto) link porque tienes esta marca?

Link: me sorprende que no lo sepas… es la trifuerza

Zelda: si lo se … pero porque la tienes toda

Link: pues eso aun no lo se

Hubo un minuto de silencio

Link: Zelda te gustaria ser mi pareja en el baile del aniversario

Zelda: Me encantaria….

Después de esto link le daba un tour por el castillo de hyrule cuando vieron ya estaban en la sala principal adornada de todos los cuadros de los antepasados y una gran estatua de LINK

Zelda: dime link todos tus antepasados de la linea de sangre de tu madre estan aquí pero… y los de tu padre

Link: a mi padre lo crio el deku tree y los niños kokiri

Zelda: ya veo entonces tu padre no sabe quienes fueron sus padres

Link: si…

Zelda: (mirando un cuadro donde estaba el primer rey de hyrule) el es…

Link: el primer de hyrule…

Zelda: (pensando …. No tuvo la suficiente fuerza y nos condeno)

Link: en que piensas zelda…

Zelda: en nada…

Link: sabes… me gustaria que conocieras a mis padres…

Después de recorrer el castillo se dispusieron a ir hacia el comedor principal para una cena donde estaban el rey y la reina al entrar la reina sintio con escalofrio y al levanta la mirada vio a zelda

Link se acerco a sus padres y presento a zelda

LINK: bienvenida a hyrule

Zelda: gracias su majestad (haciendo una reverencia)

ZELDA no puedo hablar pero sintio un escalofrio al mirar los ojos de zelda

Todos cenaron calladamente y con muchas preguntas link y zelda se dirijieron hacia los corredores que hiban hacia los dormitorios

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno termine jajajaja sorry por la demora pero aquí esta quiero sugerencias y dudas oka? Atte VZ

Pd: gracias por leer mi ff a mis nuevos y viejos lectores 


	8. Chapter 8 Desicion

Capitulo VIII

Decisión

Quien dijo que la inmortalidad era un regalo…. No lo es… tan solo una maldición de sangre…

En los corredores del palacio se sentia un silencio total solo los pasos de link y zelda se dejaban oir… gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre las tejas del palacio…

Link: estos dias an llovido mucho (deteniendose en la entrada de la recamara de zelda)

Zelda: si… link (en tono melancolico) abrio la puerta y tomo la mano de link adentrandolo en su cuarto…

Link: (penso: poque tengo tantas ganas de bessar sus labios)

Zelda guardaba silencio aproximandose a su balcon que por sierto estaba abierto con las cortinas desatadas por el viento con una luna roja que alumbraba el firmamento…

Link: guardo silencio por un instante…. (pensaba no es correcto que yo este aquí) Tu maleta a llegado mirando hacia la cama

Zelda: La reina es una persona muy perpiscas sabes…

Link: mi madre es portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduria

Zelda: hay tantas cosas que no sabes

Link: si tienes razon tengo que aprender a gobernar a hyrule… sera mejor dormir zelda mañana es el aniversario de la gran guerra

Zelda: link… (volteandolo a ver con una mirada que solo posen los angeles y un demonio a la vez sus ojos no reflejaban nada solo un vacio)

Link salio del cuarto de zelda muy desconcertado miestras alguien lo vigilaba

Esa persona entro en el cuarto de zelda, ella ya estaba cambiada con un largo camisón blanco…

Esa persona era la REINA

ZELDA: Tu no eres un hylian y sabes que tu lugar no es este…. ¡Vete!

Zelda: Eso solamente me lo puede pedir el…

ZELDA: que quieres vengaza?

Zelda: Yo no soy quien tu crees…

ZELDA: Entonces dime… quien eres?

Zelda: Soy… tu lo sabes (acercandose muy despacio quedando cara a cara con ZELDA)

ZELDA: eso no puede ser

Zelda: Si soy la princesa Zelda de Gaia…. Aunque ya no lo soy… escape del encierro en donde nos tenia….

ZELDA: Calla

Zelda: No te culpo mi gente asepto esta penitencia asi que… no te culpo de nada… Ada mi padre me dejo a cargo del reino pero yo nunca quise estar encerrada por ello…

ZELDA: (mirando los ojos vacios de zelda pudo ver sangre) Dime poque hay sangre en tus ojos dime!

Zelda: Hace mucho tiempo mi madre Gaia princesa de la luna blanca fue engalanada por mi padre un angel aprovechandose de la condicion inmortal de mi madre le dio muerte con su amor teniendo que beber sangre para no morir fuera de la luna blanca precio que acepto mi madre… por ende …

ZELDA: Entonces… eres inmortal y…

Zelda: Si auque no me gusta hacerlo…

ZELDA: que es lo que quieres?

Zelda: Libertad ….

ZELDA: Amas a mi hijo?

Zelda: siempre…

ZELDA: Le diras la verdad? Renuncias a la inmortalidad…

Zelda: Quien dijo que la inmortalidad era un regalo…. No lo es… tan solo una maldición de sangre…

ZELDA: Tendras… varios obstáculos y uno llegara mañana a primera hora pero… tienes mi aprobación… (refiriendose a link)

ZELDA se retiro dejando pensativa a zelda… la mañana se asomaba en las cortinas de zelda cuando unas sirvientas aparecieron al lado de la cama de zelda……

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Corto pero andaba muy inspirada ya saben dudas y si les huele a Tsukime estan en lo correcto ya saben como me gusta hacer mixes. Después les paso unas pag con musica e imágenes (ya que no se dibujar) para que se den una idea de cómo esta el ambiente de la historia oka?

PD: gracias a todos mis lectores por seguir mi loka historia especialmente a hero of hope y a zyla

Atte VZ


	9. Chapter 9 Aniversario

Capitulo IX

Aniversario…

Al sentir a las dos siervientas que le traian un vestido exquisito de seda blanaca (como el de la imagen pero sin la parte azul) la arreglaron muy detalladamente…

Mientras tanto en las afueras del palacio link estaba dando la bienvenida a los invitados a los cuales asistieron todos especialmente todas las chicas no se porque y todos lo amigos de link en eso se escucho tremenda trifulca dejaban ver fuegos pirotecnicos un gran desfile de innumerables riquezas como si fuera un tributo de guerra oro basijas del mismo, joyas, etc… animales raros todo… caballos… pavorreales etc…

Todo adornado con un himno al escuchar esto LINK Y ZELDA salieron a las puertas de hyrule donde un joven de 20 años de pelo negro como el ebano y ojos verdes se le acerco al rey:

Joven: Mis mas cordiales saludos al rey de Hyrule

LINK: (pensaba esto no es posible) Decidme de donde eres…

Joven: Yo soy del reino de Arathor y mi nombre es Aragorn sobrino del Rey difunto… se que nuestro reino y el vuestro an tenido siertas asperesas pero todo eso ya es tiempo que termine por ello he traido este preciado tributo para vos

LINK: si es verdad que deceas la paz seas bienvenido al reino de hyrule

Aragorn: gran rey link he traido buenas noticias para tu reino sin embargo estas podrian llevarse a cabo dentro de palacio?

LINK: por su puesto adelante

Las puertas de hyrule se abrieron para dejar entrar todo el tributo y la gente de arathor

El principe a su vez estaba atonito cono la llegada de tan inesperado visitante pero… pensaba que era mejor para el reino de hyrule tener mas aliados aunque no necesitaba de ninguno por se la nacion mas fuerte del mundo

La celebración comenzó con todos los habitantes de hyrule y de Arathor, aragorn discutia con el rey acerca de ciertos acuerdos como la mayor parte del territorio de aragorn estaba casi en quiebra. Aragorn queria hacerle una propuesta al principe… asi que se aserco a link

Aragorn: Asi que tu eres link… me alegra saber que tienes los mismos principios del rey… eres muy joven claro pero… nuestra diferencia de edades es tan solo de un año

Link: (andaba todo distraido)

Aragorn: dime link no te gustaria gobernar a Aragorn?

Link: No lo se… (sosteniendo una copa con vino)

Aragorn: solo abria una condiccion

Link: y esa cual seria… (pensando donde estara zelda)

Aragorn: esta bien te la mostrare

De repronto se abrian las puertas de la sala principal de la sala principal del gran salon

Era una chica de aproximadamente 18 año la cual era de ojos azules y pelo negro hasta los tobillos con un rostro angelical la cual lucia un vestido blancon con bosrdados en oro con los escudos del antiguo emblema de arathor con una bella corona que adornaba su cabeza.

La chica se aserco a su hermano aragorn

Aragorn: esta es la unica condicion link que te cases con mi hermana y gobiernes algun dia arathor y hirule para conserbar nuestra linea de sangre… y mezclarla con la suya podria ser algo muy ventajoso.

Link: (miraba a la chica con cierto interes pero… pensaba yo no la amo)

La chica miraba a link como si fuera el hombre mas maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra pero miraba su mirada que no reflejaba nada

Link: se inclino para saludarla y beso su mano

Aragorn: sonreia, hermana di algo

Joven: Mi nombre es Eowen

Link: Encantado de concerte eowen

En eso todo mundo se callo como quien ve a una aparicion un fantasma o algo muy bello y efectivamente hiba bajando de las escaleras zelda con su bella cabellera rubia sus ojos azules con un profundo misterio su andanza altiva y elegante bajaba de uno largos escalones con su vestido blanco con bordados de oro blanco y descubiertos los hombros era un angel

Link a su vez no pudo hacer nada si no soltar la mano de eowen y dirijirse hacia zelda cuando hiba a bajar el ulmo escalon fue sujetada por la mano de link

Toda la multitud veia con asombro como link le afrecio su brazo y caminaba por el salon con ella hasta finalmente detenerce frente a sus padre

Link: Padre ella es zelda… de quien tanto te hable

LINK: seas bienvenida zelda, mi hijo me dijo que eras bella mas sin embargo no te ha hecho justicia.

Zelda: gracias su majestad

Aragorn observaba todo desde su mismo lugar se acerco a link y le dijo

Aragorn: dime link que dices a mi propuesta

Link: me gustaria que… fuecemos amigos… pero no puedo aseptar casarme con tu hermana

Aragorn: pero… (confundido y mirando a zelda al mismo tiempo) link si no aseptas tendre que… actuar de otra forma… me refiero aun duelo… por el honor y por… (mirando a zelda)

Link por primera vez sintio celos a tal gardo de aseptar el duelo

Aragorn: Mañana al amanecer esta bien?

Link: si… en el templo del tiempo

Asi se retiro aragorn dejando a su hermana quien se acerco a link

Eowen: podemos hablar su majestad

Link: por su puesto (dejando a zelda con raven)

Ya en un jardin del palacio:

Eowen: porque no aseptaste?

Link: es que yo no te conosco disculpame por herirte pero es que yo…

Eowen: amas a otra persona ¿? (en tono triste)

Link: asi es…

Eowen: y ella lo sabe

Link: lo sabra muy pronto

Eowen: es que yo… siento algo por ti… dame la oportunidad de demostartelo

Link: lo siento

Eowen: y si ella no te quisiera?

Link: no lo se…

Eowen: por favor…

Link: lo siento… no te preocupes tu reino tendra nuestra ayuda ademas con esta alianza se abriran los mercados hacia arathor, arathor resurgira

Eowen: a mi no me importa mi reino si no… tu

Link: pero no me conoces

Eowen: todo el mundo habla acerca de ti en todos lados se dice que eres el mejor caballero, el mejor gobernante y de tan noble corazon (tocando a link el pecho y ofreciendole sus labios)

Link: (link retira sus manos ) perdoname dejandola en el jardin

Eowen cae sobre el verde pasto llorando…

Ya en la fiesta estaban los amigos de link rodeando a zelda con preguntas especialmente raven valla amigos en eso entro en esena link

Link: Valla amigos!

Zelda: link podrias llevarme a descansar?

Link: como tu gustes (con una sonrisa en la boca)

Ya por los largos corredores de el palacio

Zelda: link… dime… te gusta eowen?

Link: es muy linda pero no me gusta

Deteniendose en la habitación de zelda

Zelda: podrias pasar… quiero hablar contigo…

Link: esta bien (adentrandose a su cuarto)

Hacia frio y la luna blanca alumbraba el paisaje el balcon estaba abierto y las cortinas blancas reboloteaban zelda se adentro al inmenso balcon

Zelda: link te gusta la luna?

Link: si… (mirando a zelda)

Zelda: link quiero confesarte una cosa yo… no… soy lo que tu crees

Link: (sorprendido)

Zelda: yo no soy hylian… yo soy …yo soy

Link: dimelo… por favor

Zelda: (desabotonadose de atraz su vestido blanco dejando floja la parte de enfrente al instante dos alas blancas salieron de la espalda de zelda dejando escapar una plumas y le dijo a link: Yo soy inmortal dejando caer lagrimas de sus ojos comenzando a llorar

Link: (abrazo a zelda como si su vida dependiera de ello) no me importa mirando a los ojos a zelda pero tremendo susto que se llevaria estos eran rojos y la miro con miedo apartandose de ella

Zelda quiso salir corriendo pero un la mano de link toco la de ella

Link: dime quien eres?

Zelda: yo soy… yo soy la princesa de luna blanca y princesa de gaia y abandone mi reino por buscarte porque no queria permanecer toda mi vida atada en ese lugar nosotros los angeles hemos cuidado por generaciones el cello de oricalcos el cual protege una maldad no conocida e indestructible los de mi raza vivimos eternamente con el unico proposito de resguardarla ahora… la he ha abandonado y tambien a mi pueblo pero… he dejado un sabio rey Legolas… tu lo conoces pero ya nada tiene sentido… me es roto el corazon

Link: porque dices eso…

Zelda: me miraste con esos ojos… no me importa si la gente me ve a haci pero tu…

Link: (abrazando a zelda por la espalda) yo creo que de ahora en adelante tu y yo estaremos juntos para siempre…

Zelda: pero…

Link la silencio con un sus dedos y le dijo permiteme estar toda mi existencia a tu lado… aunque esta sea corta…

Zelda: (con lagrimas en los ojos) link yo…

Link: (tomo de los hombros a zelda permitiendo que el vestido de zelda se deslizara hasta el piso) dandole asi un beso en la boca…. Te amo zelda

HEY DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE CHICOS Y CHICAS DE 15

Después de esto link tomo entre sus brazos a zelda y la recosto en su suave cama

Zelda estaba toda colorada y su respiracion era fuerte

Link: quieres ser mia?

Zelda: yo ha (cerrando los ojos y colorada con un suave suspiro dijo: si)

Link tomo a zelda con gran sutileza abrazandola con inmenso amor y cariño empezandose a quitar sus vestiduras de principe comenzando por su tunica estilo caballero de la edad media mientras zelda solo tenia puesta su ropa intima la cual link se desiso con facilidad zelda estaba completamente desnuda al igual que link con caricias y besos interminables link la fue preparando para su primera vez

Link: te amo zelda

Zelda: link ahhh

Zelda soltaba suspiros y gemidos mientras link se exitaba cada vez mas al borde

Link: zelda te amare toda mi vida

Zelda: link asme tuya

En eso link puso a zelda en posición y la hiso suya con inmenso amor y cuidado acariciando los cabellos de zelda entrelazados de las manos zelda dejo llevarse por los movimientos de link hasta que llegaron al climax

Link: zelda ya nunca mas te dejare ir

Zelda: link yo…

Link: tu seras mi compañera eterna mi unico amor

Zelda: link te amo (abrazandolo como si de eso dependiera su vida)

YA PUEDEN LEER

A la mañana siguiente link y zelda yacian en la cama aun amandose

Mientras tanto en Gaia

Ada: legolas tendras que hacerte cargo del reino de ahora en adelante

Legolas: no sin ella, la buscare…

Ada: eso ya no es posible legolas ella permanecera toda la eternidad en el mundo de los mortales…

Legolas: que dices?

Ada: lo que pasa… es que

Legolas: dilo! (tomando a ada de los hombros)

Ada: legolas tu eres un buen rey un buen lider, podras olvidar…

Legolas: dime porfavor!

Ada: la princesa ya le pertenece a otro hombre…. Y ya es su mujer

Legolas: a quien, dime el nombre del infeliz!

Ada: no te lo puedo decir

Legolas: (lo sujeto con fuerza y amenazante) DIMELO!

Ada: lo conoces…

Legolas: quien es?

Ada: Link principe de Hyrule

Legolas: QUE! (SIENTIO COMO SI ALGO SE LE HUBIESE ROTO POR DENTRO QUE PODRIA SER SI NO SU CORAZON)

Ada: legolas (tocandole el hombro)

Legolas: dejame (salio hecho una furia)

Ada: que vas a hacer

Legolas: nada… solo DEJAME!

Legolas caminaba como zombi por toda gaia hasta llegar al cuarto de zelda se sento sobre su cama y… una lagrima se asomo en sus ojos…. Una voz extraña… le decia

Voz: legolas rey de gaia deves recuperra lo que por derechos es tuyo dime… acaso no es tuyo este reino y no que hay en el vamos ayudame… y yo te ayudare…

Legolas: quien eres?

Voz: soy el antiguo espiritu de gaia

Legolas: como podrias tu ayudarme….

Voz: ya lo sabras

Legolas fue directo a la sala prohibida donde se encontraba un jarron con un sello el cual sin quere toco y se deciso una nube negra cubrio la sala

VZ SE ATRINCHERADAAAAA NO ME MATEN ALGUIEN TENIA QUE HACERLOO JAJAJAJAJA o no? En fin espero que hayan disfrutad otro capitulo mas de este ff otra cosa quiero saber que parte les gusto mas para saber en que debo mejorar oke los dejo atte vz


	10. Chapter 10 Inicio

Capitulo X

Inicio

En la mañana link y zelda estaban aun recostados en la cama cuando…

Entra impa que ya tenia abansada edad

Impa se asomo al cuarto:

Impa: srita zel…. Fuck!

Salio corriendo de el lugar

Impa: bueno con esta ya van dos veces que me pasa, tenia que ser igual a la madre

Link desperto a zelda con un beso tierno en los labios

Link: despierta… tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

Zelda: dandole un beso tierno a link y lleno de amor

Link: tengo que hablar con mis padres

Zelda: esta bien

Link salio de la sala para el tan esperado duelo donde ya lo esperaba aragorn quien desenfundo su espada a l verlo tubieron un largo encuentro

Link: Te rindes?

Aragorn: talvez.. aun no lo desido

Después de estas palabras siguieron peleando hasta que

Link con un rapido spin atack dejo a su merced el cuello de aragorn

Aragorn: bueno tu ganas supongo que tomaras mi reino y mataras a mi hermana

Link: no me conoces… te propongo algo que te parece si abrimos el comercio entre hyrule y Arathor para que tu pais tenga mas solvencia economica y tambien puedan exportar sus productos y en cuanto a tu hermana es muy bella te apuesto que encontrara un hombre que la quiera de verdad aceptas?

Aragorn: si … acepto

Link: eso pense… bueno si me disculpas tengo que hacer un anuncio te veo mas tarde en la sala del trono… sabes ya no me caes tan mal…

Aragorn: Ni tu a mi

Ya en la tarde zelda y link se dispusieron a hablar con el rey y la reina que por cierto todos estan dentro de la gran sala

Link: padre he venido a decirte que he decido casarme con zelda

Zelda: (estaba en el asombro)

LINK: Me alegra mucho por ti hijo…

ZELDA: pero tendras que dar muchas explicaciones a tu pueblo link …

Link: Launica explicación que tengo para con mi pueblo es que sere un buen gobernante

ZELDA: y dime zelda tu lo seras? Y durante cuanto tiempo?

Zelda: durante link este a mi lado

LINK: bueno no se hable mas estan ofialmente comprometidos

Mientras tanto en Gaia

Ada: como te sientes legolas

Legolas: como quieres que me sienta?

Ada: sabes zelda tendra que regresar su destino esta aquí talvez tarde años talvez centurias pero sabra que su lugar esta aquí cuando su desendencia muera ella regresara

Legolas: y tu quieres que la espere no es verdad

Ada: después de todo es su reino

Legolas: pues debio pensarlo antes de irse…. Bueno ada no me siento muy bien te puedes retirar tengo cosas que hacer…

Ada: esta bien su majestad… pero recuerde ella volvera se lo aseguro

Legolas: VETE!

Legolas se quedo solo en sus habitaciones recostado en un puf

Legolas: ya puedes salir

Voz: valla hasta que se fue ese imbecil, que se piensa ese que vas a esperar a una mujer que no me merece tu espera en mi opinión deverias ir por ella y traerla a la fuerza sabes todo el reino sabe que te abndono porque no queria ser tu reina eres la burla de todo el reino

Legolas: CALLATE!

Voz: Que te molesta oir la verdad, sabes que no miento mientras aquel que decia ser tu amigo se rie… de ti sabes… quieres que te diga lo que me dice el exterior…

Legolas: No me interesa el exterior

Voz: Pues creo que esto si te va interesar especialmente porque bueno… auque no lo admitas la amas pues bien esto te la quitara de la cabeza de una vez por todas pues porque ella se va casar con aquel que dijo que era tu amigo me refiero al principe link

Legolas: que dices maldita voz

Voz: solo la verdad

Legolas: pues eso no lo voy a permitir nunca…

Voz: entonces sal de aquí…

Legolas: tu sabes que eso no es posible

Voz: pense que eras un caballero de la luz

Legolas: aun asi no tengo el poder para matara a dos dragones celestiales aparte de eso no puedo es la proteccion de mi pueblo

Voz: tu cres… valla te creia mas listo

Legolas: a que te refieres exactamente

Voz: yo podria ayudarte…

Legolas: como si eres solo una insignificate espiritu o lo que seas…

Voz: y que te hace pensar que soy un espiritu… yo podria darte el poder para acabar con miles de dragones y destruir hyrule te contare una historia mas antigua… que el tiempo mismo… cuando hyrule se formo por las tres diosas din, farore y Nairua, la paz reinaba cada raza… tu sabes que sin bien no hay mal pues bien hubo una gran guerra y nosotros nuestra raza inmortal logro destruir ese mal y fuimos premiados con que con la esclavitud de no poder salir al exterior encerrados siempre mientras hirule disfruta del mar … bosques… asi que dime no merecemos disfrutar por todo aquello que nos fue negado

Legolas: entonces dime que papel juegan los dragones

Voz: es que no te as dado cuenta son nuestros enemigos nuestros custodios somos prisioneros

Legolas: entonces… es por eso

Voz: el rey de hyrule nos aprisiono somo un peligro para su reino… porque somo inmortales

Legolas: que es lo que tengo que hacer…

Voz: liberame

Legolas: como?

Voz: solo necesito una gota de sangre de nuestra raza derramala dentro de la basija que encontraste y me liberaras

Legolas se dirijio hacia la sala en la que estaba la basija y tomando su espada blanca corto sus venas por las muñecas y derramo la sangre dentro de esa basija

Rayos de luz salieron dentro de ella y una sombra aparecio era una figura humana con alas de angel negras todo aquel cuerpo se cubria con una larga tunica y encapuchado como los monjes sostenia una espada negra

Legolas: quien eres?

Voz: Por ahora solo llamame… Valad y ya es tiempo de salir de aquí se dirijio junto con legolas hacia la entrada de Gaia encontrandose de paso a Ada

Ada: quien eres tu?

Valad: haa eres tu Ada sabes cuando nos vimos la ultima eras un niño que querias matarme no es asi… bueno creo que ya eres un anciano supongo que sigues con la misma idea no es asi?

Ada: eres…

Valad: asi es… comprenderas ahora que no tienes nada que hacer asi que apartate de mi camino… (Lanzándolo contra la pared)

Legolas siguió a Valad

Ada: Yo se lo que buscas y te aseguro que no lo conseguiras

Valad: A mi regreso… lo unico que quedara de hyrule seran sus cenisas

Ada: Eso esta por verse

Valad: No te comprendo Ada… dime acaso de niño no te gustaba ir a los bosque prohibidos ir a nadar al lago hylia y por sobre todo a la orilla del mar porque sacrificaste todo eso por tu rey… talvez tu lo hisiste es tu decisión pero no la de los demas cada uno tiene que elegir su propio destino… como yo elegí el mio

Ada: yo se exactamente cual es tu destino…

Valad: querras decir crees saber cual es mi destino

Legolas y Valad se dirijieron a la entrada de Gaia

Valad: Muy bien Legolas esperame aquí yo hablare con las dragones

Legolas: Dime que quizo decir Ada

Valad: Solo dijo lo que tu sabras muy pronto ahora ve ha hablar con nuestra gente y prepara el ejercito saldremos mañana al amanecer.

Legolas: esta bien… pero recuerda quien es el rey aquí

Valad: Eso exactamente es de lo que estoy mas seguro…

Legolas dejo a valad a solas en la entrada

Valad: Dragones yo los llamo… apartadse de las entradas de Gaia

Dragon: no lo haremos solo puedes salir por una causa justo

Valad: eso pense… sus causas no son las nuestras solo son las causas del exterior no es asi?

Dragon: Después de tantos milenios tu eres el primero que formula una pregunta asertada

Valad: eso pense … (de un solo tajo saco la espada y partio el cuello del dragon blanco salpicando los verdes pardos de sangre mezclandolos con una cascada teñida de sangre) ahora solo queda uno

Dragon 2 : No saldras de aquí (lanzo una bocanada de fuego)

Valad: se protegio con un escudo negro lleno de enegia tomo su espada una vez mas y enterro esta en el corazon del dragon blanco cubriendo de sangre su tunica negra

Dragon 2: Tu no puedes matarla

Valad: yo no tengo corazon…

Los dragones se fundieron el llamas negras y aparecio el escudo del dragon el cual era negro con los grabados rojos

Legolas ya les habia explicado todo a su gente y ahora eran libres para recorrer una vez mas la tierra como mejor les pareciera criaturas inmortales de la luz.

0

Ahora si maten me jejeje se que ya pasado unos meses desde mi ultima actualizacion pero es que estoy un poco ocupada con otro ff que estoy haciendo jejeje espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :P Atte: VZ


	11. Chapter 11 ?

Capitulo XI

Grito de Guerra

Después de que legolas hablo con su gente acerca de los por menores del ¿poque? Estaban en ese lugar todos se unieron para llevar a cabo la destrucción de hyrule

Todos los habitantes de Gaia abandonaron la ciudad para llegar a Hyrule Pasando por el bosque lleno de criaturas de la noche que se unieron al ejercito que ya estaba no era muy numeroso pero aun asi tenian la ventaja eran inmortales protejidos por una fuerza desconocida. Después de todo ellos tenían la razón

Legolas: ya estamos en la entrada del Castillo de hyrule

Valad: Aun no es tiempo acamparemos

Mientras tanto en el catillo de hyrule

LINK: que es esto de donde ha venido esta gente y porque?... saldre a enfrentarlos nadie perturbara la paz de este reino

ZELDA: LINK hay algo que quiero contarte a solas ven conmigo

Los reyes desaparecieron de la sala del trono

Eowen: entonces… esa gente de blanco con alas que …

Aragorn: Son angeles inmortales

Raru: Que la gente tome refugio esta es una guerra que no podremos ganar…

Zelda: link vienen a buscarme a mi … no puedo exponer a tu gente a este peligro link yo debo ir con ellos

Link: no hiras, no te perdere

Zelda: (con lagrimas en los ojos) Dejame ir por favor es mi pueblo yo soy su princesa si no me dejas ir tu reino desaparecera

Link: que quieres decir?

Zelda: que esta guerra no la pueden ganar, ellos son inmortales y ustedes…

Link: esta bien… pero iremos juntos

Zelda: no legolas podria matarte

Link: legolas no me matara

Zelda: el es inmortal tu…

Link: lo se

En eso los reyes salieron de la sala privada la reina al parecer habia llorado y el rey estaba muy desconcertado

LINK: yo ire a enfrentarlos

Link: no padre esta guerra es mia, es mi responsabilidad

Zelda: vamos link

Ya era de noche y los campamentos estaban formados las criaturas de la noche alrededor de fogatas y la gente de gaia en sus tiendas de acampar blancas al igual que sus banderas Link y Zelda se acercaron con una bandera blanca junto con un pequeño regimiento de caballeros de la luz los cuales eran sus amigos

Del otro bando se asercaron solamente Ada, legolas y Valad

Link: Legolas decidme porque has traido un ejercito hasta las entradas de hyrule

Legolas: vengo por algo que me has robado y es obvio no a destruir tu reino

Zelda: Ada es verdad eso?

Ada: No se ara nada después de todo tu gobiernas Gaia

Valad: Es muy cierto eso…

Legolas: pero valad…

Valad: tendremos que discutirlo

Link: en ese caso nos honrarian con su presencia en la cena de esta noche

Legolas: estas… (pero valad lo callo)

Valad: aceptamos

Mientras los jinetes entraban a hyrule

Ada: que es lo que te propones Valad?

Valad: eso es algo… que no te importa

Ada: que es exactamente lo que quieres dimelo?

Valad: ya te he dicho que todo tiene su tiempo…

Al entrar a al comedor pricipal fueron resibidos de muy buena manera cenaron en silencio hasta que

LINK: decidme Valad porque has traido un ejercito hasta aquí?

Valad: yo no traje un ejercito hasta aquí lo trajo el rey legolas a el refierete su majestad… (mirando fijamente a LINK) es una lastima…

LINK: que es una lastima

Valad: hace algunos años yo hubiese podido pelear contra ti sin embargo ahora lo hare con tu hijo… he oido que usted era posedor de la trifuerza del coraje y que usted enfrento solo con esa trifuerza a Gannon en dos ocaciones.

LINK: te han informado bien pero ahora mi hijo es el poseedor de las tres partes de la trifuerza

Valad: si lo se…

Comenzo el baile y link hiba a sacar a bailar a zelda cuando…

Valad: me permite bailar con zelda…

Link: no lo se…

Zelda: bailare con usted

Valad: asi que tu eres la princesa de la luna blanca …

Zelda: usted sabe quien soy yo pero… yo no se quien es ust…

Valad: si sabes quien soy en eso mostro sus azules ojos profundos como el mar y al mismo tiempo con una oscuridad sin principio ni fin

Zelda: quien eres dimelo… mañana al anochecer me daras tu sangre… y seras mia para toda la eternidad (termino la pieza y se despidio)

Valad se dirijio con el rey y le dijo: esta guerra ya no te corresponde al que me enfrentare es a tu hijo y morira tambien tu pueblo y tus razas aliadas y se fue

Valad y legolas se fueron al campamento pero ada de quedo

Al irse

Valad: Ada no quieras prolongar tu vida ocultandote entre los escombros de hyrule… porque seras el primero en caer

Link quedo frente a su padre el cual le dio la razon avalad y le dijo que el se encargaria de defender a hyrule

A la mañana siguiente todos los ejercitos estaban preparados el cielo lleno de dragones blancos y negros y un gran arriete venia asechando la entrada de hyrule zelda se quedo al cuidado de ada en el castillo asi comenzo una guerra que hyrule no podia ganar

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PUES SI AL PARECER ESTE VA SER EL FINAL DE HYRULE valla lio… weno dejen sus teorias y comentarios atte VZ


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XII

Muerte

Todo estaba listo espadas, escudos, flechas, arcos y todo lo necesario para destruir hyrule. Link estaba al frente del ejercito junto con van, raven y aston se enfrentaron a ese ejercito todas las criaturas de la noche fueron rapidamente exterminadas por el ejercito de hyrule

Ya era de tarde

Valad: legolas me has servido bien pero ya es tiempo que yo tome lugar (legolas solo sintio como una espada lo atravasaba

Legolas: soy inmortal solo pierdes tu tiempo

Valad: ya no lo eres…. Y rayos de luz salieron del cuerpo de legolas y su dije de angel se hiso negro y se rompio legolas callo al suelo

Legolas: quien eres?

Valad: se quito la capucha y dejo ver un cabello negro ojos azules pero lo mas impresiónate era su mano tenia una trifuerza al igual que link y era identico a el…. YO SOY LINK

Legolas: no puede ser…

NA: Para que no os confundais demaciado VALADLINK okis lo seguire poniendo como valad okis jejeje

Asi todo el ejercito siguió a valad hasta donde se encontraba el ejercito de hyrule

Los hylians pelearon con coraje y valor

Van estaba peleando con un angel

Van : muere (le encajo su espada en el pecho desafortunadamente el angel solo se rio)

Angel: sabes la diferencia entre tu y yo… yo soy inmortal

Van : eso ya lo se pero hasta los inmortales sienten dolor

Angel: no te lo voy a negar (sacandose la espada y al instante sus heridas fueron curadas) pero dime tu puedes hacer lo mismo jajajaja

Van : creo que no… pero te vas a cansar

Angel: dormire un rato en lo que tu me apuñalas con tu espada hasta podrias cortame la cabeza y esta regresaria a mi y cuando recupere mis fuerzas te mataria… repito puedes hacer lo mismo?

Siguieron peleando

En otra instancia

Raven peleaba con un angel fiero muy diestro con la espada

Raven: eres muy bueno con la espada donde aprendiste

Angel: bueno son milenios de practica

Raven: aun asi yo soy mas rapido que tu (cortandole la mano derecha)

Angel: bueno… de todos modos no me gustaba usar esa mano ya que soy surdo

Raven: que dices?

Angel: (su mano aparecio una vez mas) que no podras ganar esta batalla

Raven: tal vez no pero te vas a acordad de mi…

Angel: indudablemente… el primer mortal que me corta una mano aunque no te aseguro que recuerde después de 10 milenios… jajaja

En otra parte aston peleaba con todas sus fuerzas

Aston: dime angel o como te llames

Angel: me llamo terruce y soy el consejero de Ada

Aston: aaa asi que tu deves tener conocimientos cietificos

Terruce: pues supongo que si… es obvio no es verdad… y tu quien eres sabes me gustaria saber tu nombre antes de matarte?

Aston: mi nombre es aston y yo tb soy consejero de la corte

Terruce: aa me alegra matara a alguien que tiene materia gris jaja

Aston: se detubo a contemplar sus alrededores y vio como miembros cortado volvian a aparcer soldados de hyrule morian y tambien de diferentes razas

Terruce: (se recargo en un árbol cercano) que estas haciendo el recuento de los daños o algo asi… te daras cuenta que no podran ganar esta batalla verdad creo que su unica solucion es enserrarce en su inmundo castillo después de todo asi sera más divertido para nosotros

Aston: sabes es injusto pelear en condiciones desiguales no es etico

Terruce: haaa después de unos 20 milenios encerrado en el mismo lugar creo que es muy justo cuidando a ese mal que no querian que liberaramos y este nos ha traido el triunfo

Aston: a que te refieres?

Terruce: a el (señalando a valad)

Aston: el es lo que estab cuidando

Terruce: asi es pronto lo sabras despies de todo hyrule caera al amanecer solo mira

En eso se escucho un furte sonido era la retirada

Aston: eres muy inteligente

Terruce: después de todo me gustaria conserbarte de mascota si es que cuando te buelba a ver sigues con vida son muy interesantes tus platicas… ahora vete si no cerraran las puertas de hyrule sin ti adentro y a salvo un rato… te dare un consejo me estoy divirtiendo mucho mi ejercito se reorganizara, tardara una hora o dos asi que te aconsejo que duermas… adios

Todos los soldados corrieron hacia las puertas de hyrule: zoras, gorons, niños del bosque, caballeros de la luz, etc.

Dentro del castillo estaba el consejo de guerra de hyrule.

Link: padre hemos perdido mucha gente ellos son inmortales yo pude matar a 300 por alguna razon la master sword pudo aniquilar a estos seres pero los demas porque

ZELDA: no es la espada link es por la trifuerza

Link: creo que debemos renegociar

Zelda: si yo hablara con ellos talvez…

Aston: no zelda tu ya no eres su gobernante me lo dijo muy claro el consejero de ada me parece que su nombre es Teruce

Zelda: Terruce si el es uno de mi mas fieles servidores… ada quiere decir que hemos perdido

Link: no hemos perdido lucharemos hasta el ultimo aliento no nos daremos por vensidos, estan conmigo?

TODOS: SI!

La estrategia consistia en proteger la puerta se calento aceite los arqueros estaban listos los espadachines enfrente de la puerta pero antes de ellos una maquina que disparaba flechas las murallas estan rodeadas de gorons, mientras los kokiri atendian el hospital

Asi se aserco en ejercito de angeles con arriete en forma de un cerdo (como el de el señor de los anillos)

Mientras es arriete hacia su trabajo en la puerta los gorons desde lo alto lanzaban piedras aplastando uno que otro angel a su vez arqueron con flechas ensendidas, La puerta cada vez cedia mas hasta que finalmente cayo las flechas se dispararon atravesando a los angeles pero se levantaron y se las sacaron con una facilidad increíble después les dejaron caer aceite su piel se quemo y sano en un instante

Angel: eso es lo unico que tienen?

Van: A la carga

Van protegia con todas sus fuerzas la entrada pero… no pudo defenderla mas cayo herido de gravedad

Miles de angeles entraban a hyrule pelearon muy bien mataron a muchos soldados de diferentes razas hasta el gran darunia cayo en esa batalla dejando a los gorons sin esperanza era un ejercito ya desorganizado que habia caido en el caos

El rey defendia a la reina aun la reyna peleaba

Todo se remitia a la torre mas alta de el castillo donde al fin se encontraba Valad Link y Zelda

Oke espero que les haya gustado este otro capitulo mio esta medio sangriento no… pero asi me lo imagino jajaja en fin dudas y sugerencias son bien resibidas atte VZ

PD: dejen un bendito review 


	13. Chapter 13 La caida de un Angel

Capitulo 13

La caida de un angel

Todo se remitia una sola parte de todo ese reino que alguna fue el mas esplendoroso y glorioso de su epoca, torres destruidas sin techo, los canales de agua todos teñidos de rojo, solo manchas verdes en los verdes campos que eran antes, solo el olor a muerte se respiraba en ese entonces, la verdad de las cosas es que el reino de hyrule estaba perdido casi ningun soldado luchaba ya pues todos llacian en el piso muertos o heridos de gravedad, razas todas las sangres se mezclaron. El hospital provisional de los kokiri estaba invadido y no se podian curar a los enfermos pues los hicieron prisioneros de guerra. El rey y la reyna se encontraban combatiendo en la sala del trono, ¿Qué se podia hacer en esos casos, solo esperar ala destrucción total de aquel reino, huir erea imposible pues el puente estaba custodiado por angeles no habia escapatoria a menos de que no fuece claro el suicidio, por lo que se los ciudadanos de hyrule y de todas las demas razas tambien se dieron por vencidas y se quedaron como prisioneros de guerra.

Mientras tanto en la torre mas alta del castillo link y zelda peleaban desespereadamente para llegar a esa torre ya que hay se encontraba su destino

Link: ya casi llegamos

Zelda: si pero devemos hacer algo por nuestro pueblo

Link: en cuanto te lleve a la torre tu estaras segura dentro podras esconderte esta torre es indestructible

Zelda: esta bien, pero quisiera ayudar en algo

Link: tu gente podria matarte piensan que res una traidora

Zelda: pero eso no es verdad

Link: si pero podrian matarte

Ya llegando al final de la torre link le ayudo a subir a la azotea de esa torre (tenia forma cilindrica que estaba llena de rosas blancas) para que estubiera segura y se encontraron con una persona con una larga capa negra

Link: tu quien eres?

Hombre: Mi seudonombre es Valad pero tu mejor que nadie deverias saber quien soy yo

Link: muestrate

Valad: (se quito su larga capa y dejo ver un rostro muy parecido al de … su pelo era negro, ojos azules, piel blanca como una hoja llevaba puesto una tunica negra muy parecida ala de link)

Link: Soy yo

Zelda: eres… pero ¿ quien eres?

Valad: soy link… (mostrando su mano)

Zelda: es la trifuerza

Valad tenia en sus manos toda la trifuerza al igual que link

Link: esto que quiere decir?

Valad: acaso no te das cuenta

Link: (con un gesto en negativa)

Valad: yo soy tu… tu igual soy link

Link: eso no es posible

Valad: te contare una historia, cuando se creo la trifuerza:

Hace mucho tiempo cuando hyrule se formo las tres diosas din, farore, Nay ru crearon lo que ahora se conoce como la trifuerza sin embargo por si creas algo bueno obviamente creas su contraparte he de hay el poder negativo, es decir la trifuerza puede conceder cualquier deceo de la persona que la posea pero… siempre con un efecto positivos pero…. La trifuerza negativa concede solo deceos negativos esta fuerza tratandola de encerrar los angeles el decendiente de Gaia la encerro en un cello pero para resguardar su seguridad el rey de hyrule exclaviso con esta a la raza de los angeles ya que poseen vida eterna y aseguraban su poder maligno dentro de ella. He esperado largo tiempo a que alguien de la familia real me liberara pero… aun necesito algo para que mis poderes resurjan y es….

Zelda: si se exactamente a lo que te refires a mi, no es verdad?

Valad: Asi es…

Zelda se acerco poco a poco a la orilla de torre

Link: que haces zelda?

Zelda: Link ni la muerte podra impedir que te ame (con estas palabras dejo salir sus alas de angel pero unos extraños hilos finos amarraron su cuerpo destruyendo sus alas y se dejo caer al vacio, link precipitadamente tarto de alcanzar a zelda sin embargo lo unico que pudo agarrar fue su colgante de angel k quedo en manos de link mientras caia al vacio solo vio un angel caer con palabras entre cortadas que decian te amo, un grito de dolor y el silencio…

Valad: Creo k esto cambia un poco mis planes

Link: (se puso el colgante de zelda en el cuello y s edejo caer junto con la master sword al vacio)

Valad: acciones propias de un hylian tonto

Cuando link hiba callendo surgieron de su espalda alas con las cuales llego donde un angel reposaba en el pasto ensangrentado de hyrule rubios cabellos teñidos de sangre y un vestido blanco teñido de rojo el semblante de muerte en el rostro de zelda.

Link la abraso y sintio a zelda aun con vida

Zelda: link recuerda que la unica forma de detenerlo es con la master sword por favor bebe mi sangre te dara el poder que necesitas seras inmortal hazlo! O moriras

Link: No lo hare no quiero la imortalidad a causa de tu vida

Zelda: si no lo haces todo lo que amas tu reino se perdera

Link: Mi vida eres tu…

Zelda: (con lagrimas en los ojos) Por favor te lo suplico hazlo antes de que muera si no lo haces hyrule desaparecera los angeles acabaran con ella link hazlo

Link: (tomo la mano de zelda y bebio la sangre que escurria de su mano al instante link sintio una extraña sensación)

Zelda tomo la mejila de link y le dio un calido beso y le dijo en un suave susurro asi con un beso muero, link aunque muera nunca dejare de amarte siempre estare contigo. Te.. a…m…o

Link dejo a zelda reposar y sintió una presencia detrás de el…

Valad: Veo que as conseguido la vida eterna sin embargo yo la tengo desde hace mucho solo queria que la consiguieras pues sería más interesante nuestro encuentro como puede ver tu amada zelda dio su vida por nada… que pena era un angel muy bello digna de su realeza…

Link: no me importa ahora nada no tendre piedad de ti preparate Valad tu fin esta cerca…

Lo se no tengo perdón ha pasado mucho tiempo pero la vdd es k con la escuela y eso no habia tenido tiempo

Gracias a todos los que se an tomado la molestia de leer mi ff espero k lo sigan disfrutando :P

ATTE

V.Z…


	14. Chapter 14 Duelo

Capitulo XIV

Duelo

Aun seguian en la torre mas alta de hyrule Valad examinaba cada paso que link daba así mismo link era un duelo como ningun otro rayos, ráfagas y vientos empezaron a caer de el cielo todo era tan tetrico… el congelador frio de la noche resplandecia en la noche tormentoza. La luna roja como testigo

Link levanto la espada encontra de valad y si decir mas se abalanzo sobre el valad esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de link sin embargo notaba algo en su mirada que era vacia y llena de un misterioso brillo que no podia describir era tanto odio que sentia link por haberle rebatado lo que le mas ama pues su amor y toda su felicidad era zelda y ahora yacia en el frio y teñido pasto.

Valad: link q idiota eres…tan debil….

Link no dijo nada solo se aproximo una vez mas para atacarlo de frente cada vez sus movimientos se hacian mas rapidos valad difícilmente esquivaba sus movimientos abajo angeles y la gente de hyrule observaban… los rayos seguian callendo incluso en la torre… todos dejaban de pelear como si una magia los envolviese

Valad: detente link, que no te das cuenta tu y yo somos el mismo…

Link no decia nada seguia atacando no importaba el reino ni siquiera su vida solo era cuestion de vencer a valad

Valad: dime es que acaso no vas a decir nada…

Link se paro en seco ya con sangre de valad en su espada…

Link: Solo se que vivire eternamente… pero dime Valad acaso los inmortales no sienten dolor… acaso es solo es el poder lo que te interesa… o es que acaso tu unico proposito en la vida era… matarme…. Jajajajajaja (empezo a reir con ironia)

Valad: imbecil… no te das cuenta nunca podras ganarme ni yo a ti, mas vale q nos repartamos el reino, piensalo si tu y yo nos unimos no habra nadie absolutamente nadie que no haga nuestra voluntad

Link: jajajajaja (empeso a reir nuevamente esta vez a carcajadas)

Valad: que acaso te estas volviendo loco o que pasa?

Link: de ninguna manera bien como no podras morir bien… pero te dare algo para que te acuerdes de mi

Link rapidamente tomo su espada e hizo un corte rapido cortandole un brazo a valad que quedo inerte en el piso

Valad: sabes que volvera a mi en cuanto te derrote

Link: y si eso no pasa?

A valad parecia que le habian cortado el aliento

Valad: maldito….

Link: jajajajaja (riendose de valad) veamos que puedes hacer…

Valad y link siguieron peleando link daba cortes serteros primero en los hombros cortando asi un hombro después una pierna hasta dejar a valad en el piso

Valad: por por… (con voz leve y suplicante)

Link sin pensarlo dos veces corto de un tajo su otra pierna, cada vez que hacia un corte su tunica se teñia mas y mas de rojo hasta que separo todos los miembros de valad entonces link encajo la master sword en la cabeza de valad dejando sin habla

Valad de pronto se quedo sin habla, link tomo los pedazos de valad y los revano mas finamente con el poder de la trifuerza después casi los convirtió en polvo, rapidamente abrio un portal hacia el reino de los dragones celestiales y estos aparecieron a la cabeza de link todos dieron una bocanada de fuego a los miembros desmembrados y fueron destruidos, después link tomo la espada maestra y la quito de el rostro de valad el cual empezo a hablar

Valad: eres un maldito… pero escuchame jamas en toda la eternidad te dejare siempre hay una forma de… regresar..

Link: y si nunca te fueras…?

Valad: pero…

Link: tienes dos opciones la primera es quedarte aquí como mi atracion principal ya sabes para los turistas q vean lo deforme que eres y lo humillado que estas, la segunda es … jajajajaja que gracioso hiba a decir morir

Valad: eres un maldito… mi ejercito

Link: te refieres a los angeles que estan abajo… creo que no has visto que estan alrededor de su princesa que tu mataste… ya no tienes nada lo as perdido todo…

Valad: link dejame morir con honor

Link: pero eres inmortal… como podrias?...

Valad: toma tu espada y encajala en mi craneo después… derrama sangre en mi

Link: porque he de creerte?

Valad: link prefiero todo antes de ser humillado de esta forma

Link hizo un breve silencio e hizo lo que valad le pidio al hacerlo su cabeza desparecio en cenizas… todo volvia a la naturalidad en hyrule gente confundida muertos por doquier angeles llorando alrededor de una princesa y un valiente principe que defendera eternamente su reino

Jejejeje weno aquí esta después de no s ecunato tiempo de no actualizar ya mero ya mero terminamos jejeje DEJEN UN REVIEW ya se medio sangriento pero es que se me ocurrio

Atte VZ


	15. Chapter 15 La tumba de un angel

Capitulo XV

La tumba de un ángel

Al terminar la terrible lucha comenzó a llover desde la cima los padres de link observaban a su hijo condenado a una vida eterna sin esperanza y sin amor…

Los ojos de link estaban perdidos en las sombras sin el aliento de amor… nada, absolutamente nada reflejaban sus ojos. Link solo tomo la master sword y se la entrego a su padre, perdiéndose entre los jardines de el palacio, caminando sin rumbo, hasta que se canso y quedo totalmente cansado sobre una desquebrajada fuente, las lagrimas de link se perdían entre las gotas de agua… link se quedo ahí mucho tiempo llorando en silencio.

Entre los bosques se escucho una voz conocida

Raven: Link estamos buscándote desde anoche ¿Donde estabas?

Link: aquí… haya… no… importa…

Raven: Link no piensas claro ven vamos al castillo

Raven llamo a Antón para ayudarlo a cargar a link que iba como sonámbulo por los jardines, raven y Antón iban casi en silencio hasta que Antón rompió el silencio

Antón: Link esta noche vamos a enterrar a Zelda

Link no estaba en condiciones de oír esas palabras así que solo se dejo caer desvanecido al suelo estuvo 4 horas inconscientes, al despertar se veía una cara familiar en la esquina de su cama… limpiándole el sudor de la frente… con un delicado movimiento link la detuvo como si hubiese recuperado el alma

Link: malon …

Pero de repronto su tono se hizo desesperado…

Link: ella, Zelda ¿Donde esta?... (Tomándola fuertemente de los brazos)

Malon asustada respondió que ella se encontraba en su cuarto y que estaba lista para ser enterrada esta noche, link sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo hacia el cuarto de zelda donde la encontró blanca como la nieve y sus labios pálidos y sus largos cabellos rubios adornados con flores blancas y un vestido blanco de seda sencillo. Link trato de alcanzar la cama donde reposaba su amada pero las fuerzas le fallaron y callo al filo de la cama y pidió a todos que salieran de la habitación y lo dejaran solo con ella lagrimas de inmensa tristeza brotaban de sus ojos lloraba, gritaba y volvía a besar a zelda. Nadie se atrevía a entrar al cuarto pues lo único que provenía de adentro eran los sollozos de link así paso la noche con ella. Hasta que entro el rey

Rey: Hijo link debes dejarnos enterrarla, su pueblo a consentido que sea aquí en el templo de el tiempo, su gente y la nuestra ahora estarán unidas no mas guerras no mas….

Link: eso a mi no me importa yo lo único que quería era a ella y mira ahora ella esta aquí sin…

Rey: debes ser fuerte…

Link: ya no mas, padre no se que hacer no quiero ver morir a los que amo, veré a todos mis amigos y seres queridos morir, no quiero…

Rey: lo se… sin embargo ahora ese es tu destino…

El rey salio sin más de la habitación de link dejando a link con zelda, link tomo a zelda y la llevo hacia el templo del tiempo donde ya le tenían un sarcófago de cristal con un angel arriba de este. Link la deposito con sumo cuidado en el… y empezó la misa

Link quedo a un lado del sarcófago hasta que paso la misa la recepción y todo lo demás. Era el único ahí, no salio ni un instante… hasta que Varie se le acerco

Varie: (tomándolo de los hombros) link ya es hora de que nos vallamos

Link: varie gracias pero quiero estar un rato más

Varie: esta bien

Link quedo solo una vez mas en el templo de el tiempo y empezó a gritar y romper esculturas vidrios todo lo que se encontraba a su paso hasta llegar al sarcófago que tenia aprisionada a su amada con un impulso de dolor y desesperación lo rompió con las manos provocando graves heridas en sus manos rompió la escultura de cristal que adornaba la tumba de zelda. Y la beso y con las manos llenas de sangre mancho su cara y sus labios.

Link se dejo caer en medio de tanta tristeza quedando junto al cuerpo de zelda.

……………………….

Si lo se hasta mi me dio cosa pobre link, pero quien crea que es mucho drama no sabe lo que es perder un ser querido la verdad no me ha pasado pero si he visto y la verdad no se lo deseo a nadie

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo

Atte.

VZ


	16. Chapter 16 Cuando la esperanza es lo ult

Capitulo XVI

Cuando la esperanza nunca muere

Al pasar la noche los pajaros dieron sus primeros cantos link seguía al lado de zelda…

Link: si yo pudiera dar mi vida a cambio de la tuya… lo haría con mucho gusto…

En el templo de el tiempo aparecieron 3 sombras que irradiaban luz, eran las tres diosas…

Diosas: link has demostrado ser digno de tu reino, as defendido a Hyrule y por ello podemos concederte lo que mas deceas. Darle vida a lo que mas amas sin embargo, no la inmortalidad… aceptas tales condiciones…

Link: el tiempo que me den con zelda… sere inmensamente feliz

Sin decir más las diosas tomaron el cuerpo de zelda y le dieron vida una vez más

Las diosas desaparecieron.

Link tomo a zelda entre sus brazos

Link: zelda puedes escucharme…

Zelda abrio los ojos rapidamente abrazando a link y llenandolo de besos en la boca estaba tan feliz, link al mismo tiempo abrazo a zelda. Llenandola de besos imparables

Zelda: como es esto posible… link que feliz soy

Link se puso triste

Link: es que las diosas te dieron vida pero… no la vida eterna yo…

Zelda: no digas nada, el tiempo que pase contigo aunque sean unas horas en la eternidad me bastaran para llenarme toda la eternidad de felicidad.

Link tomo a zelda y con suma delicadeza la comenzo a besar, juntos salieron de el templo de el tiempo abrazados donde todo su pueblo quedo asombrado de el milagro angeles, hylians y demas razas por fin estarían en una sola raza para beneficio de hyrule y sus pueblos.

Después de lo sucedido comenzaron a reconstrir hyrule haciendo modificaciones para que tambien los angeles pudieran habitar en hyrule, después de todo el reino habia quedado casi en cenizas asi que lo reconstruyeron más bello que antes. Aston, Raven y todos ayudaron con mucho empeño.

Pasaron los meses y link y zelda se casaron reinaron con sabiduría tuvieron muchos hijos y a los reyes le dieron muchos nietos, al pasar el tiempo sus hijos hiban creciendo y sus padres y zelda tambien lo cual le provocaba nostalgia a link asi que tomo una decisión renuncia a su inmortalidad dandosela como regalo a aquel que el futuro llegara a necesitarla para gobernar eternamente el reino con sabiduría y grandeza

Al pasar de los años link y zelda envejecieron juntos y murieron ese mismo día pues sin uno el otro no estaria completo.

THE END

Termine hay que triste  espero hacer un segundo final alterno pero me demorare un poco  espero que sigan leyendo mis ff, ya que estoy de vacaciones propongo terminarlos todos y como ya acabe el TP pues jajaja no hay nada que hacer

Atte

VZ

Pd: no sean malos y dejen un review


End file.
